Sem sentido
by Drix Potter Malfoy
Summary: Durante as férias algo acontece, e Harry perde a capacidade de falar. E muitas outras coisas acontecem no decorrer do ano. Um novo amor vem... Só que há algo que Harry não sabia e que neste ano descobrirá da pior forma possível. Slash! M-preg! NC-17!
1. Capítulo 1

Durante as férias algo acontece, e Harry perde a capacidade de falar. E muitas outras coisas acontecem no decorrer do ano. Um novo amor vem... Só que há algo que Harry não sabia e que neste ano descobrirá da pior forma possível. Slash Harry/Draco.

**Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem não estaria aqui, podem ter certeza.**

**Declaimer: esta fic contém Slash, ou seja, relação homossexual. Contém violência principalmente no começo. Então se não gosta deste tipo de fic vá embora.**

**Casal: Harry/Draco. **

**Sem sentido**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry como em mais uma de suas férias de verão, estava andando pela rua. Já era de madrugada, mas ele não ligava pra isso, desde que voltou de Hogwarts não conseguia dormir sem ter pesadelos, comia mal e em conseqüência disso estava fraco. Não havia crescido praticamente nada. De vez em quando recebia algumas cartas de seus amigos mas não lia. Sabia o que estava escrito. Era óbvio que seriam palavras de consolo. Todos deviam estar achando que estava chorando pelos cantos, pela morte do padrinho. Mas não conseguia chorar mais...

— Ora, ora, quem eu encontro...

Harry reconheceu a voz imediatamente, sabia que era o seu primo.

— O que você quer? – perguntou Harry continuando a andar.

— Você ainda não sabe? – disse o primo agarrando-o pela cintura. Harry ficou paralisado. Não sabia como reagir. O primo o virou, fazendo com que ficassem de frente. Harry podia sentir a respiração de Duda em seu rosto.

As lembranças dos últimos dias vieram em sua cabeça. Os olhares que Duda lhe lançava quando estavam comendo ou estavam perto...

— Me solta!

— Porque? Justo agora que você está tão fraquinho e nos meus braços? Não nem pensar.

Duda puxou o primo mais ainda, e começou a beijá-lo. Harry manteve a boca fechada e começou a se debater, para se livrar do primo. Mas Duda não parecia disposto a largá-lo. Num movimento rápido, Harry abriu a boca e mordeu os lábios de Duda. Que soltou-o imediatamente com a mão na boca que sangrava.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Harry correu para o bosque que havia lá perto, com Duda em seus calcanhares.

— Você não vai me escapar – disse Duda se jogando no chão e segurando o tornozelo do primo. Fazendo-o cair. E em segundos Duda estava sobre um Harry que se debatia desesperado.

— Não adianta...Eu tenho um presentinho para você esta noite e tenho certeza de que irá gostar...

— O que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou Harry se desesperando mais ainda.

— Calma... garanto que vai gostar – disse Duda passando as mãos pelo corpo do primo.

Harry se debatia cada vez mais. Enquanto Duda ria de seu desespero. Por mais que se debatesse não podia fazer nada, pois estava fraco, pela falta de comer a dias. Além do fato de ser menor que Duda. Sua camiseta foi retirada à força. E Duda começou a beijá-lo. Primeiro no pescoço, depois foi descendo até chegar nos mamilos. E ali permaneceu acariciando, mordendo e beijando. E a cada nova carícia, Harry sentia cada vez mais nojo. Duda tinha uma das mãos segurando os pulsos de Harry, acima da cabeça deste, e a outra estava por dentro da calça, acariciando as coxas do primo. Harry se sentia impotente, já não podia fazer nada. Duda começou a descer as calças de Harry.

— Não... pára... por favor... – falava Harry enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos verdes.

Mas Duda não lhe deu atenção e continuou o que estava fazendo, logo depois da calça, foi a vez da cueca ser retirada. Deixando Harry completamente nu.

— Me solta... pára... não quero... por favor... pára...

— Fique quieto – disse Duda dando um tapa na boca de Harry, fazendo-o se calar – Agora você é meu e ninguém vai me impedir.

Duda abriu o zíper da sua própria calça e retirou-a junto com a cueca. Seu membro estava ereto, e ele queria logo tomar o pequeno ser que estava à sua frente, queria tê-lo, quebrá-lo. Fazia isso só por prazer, apesar do primo ser muito bonito... mas mesmo assim só queria judiar do primo. Duda puxou o primo pela cintura, apontando o seu membro na entrada ainda virgem de Harry.

— Não... pára... por favor... – gritava Harry tentando se livrar. Quando sentiu o pênis de Duda dentro dele, gritou de dor. Uma dor insuportável. Que lhe dilacerava por dentro. Mas não era uma dor só física, seu coração também doía, de desespero e de uma tristeza imensa. A dor piorava a cada investida de Duda. Até que depois de vários minutos, que pareceram horas, Duda gozou dentro de Harry, que soluçava e chorava de nojo e dor. Duda caiu sobre Harry, ainda tendo espasmos de prazer. Duda se jogou pro lado e analisou o primo. Ele estava chorando descontroladamente tinha várias marcas roxas pelo corpo. E por entre as suas pernas havia sangue e sêmen.

— Acho que por hoje é só – disse Duda se levantando, pondo a roupa e indo embora.

**N/A: Oi gente espero que tenham gostado, no começo vai ser assim mesmo mas depois vai ter um pouco mais de romance. Mas nada muito melado.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sem Sentido**

**Capítulo 2**

Harry ainda permaneceu ali parado por algum tempo... Não tinha vontade nem força para se levantar... Chorava descontroladamente e tremia... Depois de algum tempo criou coragem e se levantou, vestiu as roupas que estavam estiradas no chão. Quando terminou se sentiu tonto e com vontade de vomitar. Então se apoiou em uma árvore próxima.

— Harry? Você está chorando?

Harry assustado se virou e deu de cara com a Sra. Figg. Não esperava que ela estivesse ali, em plena madrugada. A Sra. Figg por sua vez, também se assustou ao ver Harry ali. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi quando ele se jogou sobre ela. Como se estivesse pedindo consolo. A Sra. Figg, pôde perceber que ele estava tremendo, além de estar quente, parecia febril, e cheirava a... Sexo?

— Harry me diga o que aconteceu... – disse a Sra. Figg, o empurrando delicadamente do abraço.

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu sua voz não saía, era como se tivesse medo de falar. Tentou várias vezes, mas de nada adiantou. E isso fez com que entrasse em pânico e recomeçasse a chorar novamente.

— Você não consegue falar? – perguntou a Sra. Figg com receio na voz. Harry chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente. – Meu Merlin! Cadê o Mundungo? Onde será que ele se meteu? Venha Harry vou levá-lo para a casa de seus tios.

Harry começou a balançar a cabeça veementemente, e a Sra. Figg o segurou pela sua mão e tentou levá-lo, mas ele fazia de tudo para não ir. Cansada de tentar em vão. Resolveu levá-lo para a sua casa. Pois ela tinha certeza de que fosse o que fosse os Dursleys teriam algo a ver. Pois mesmo que Harry detestasse a casa dos tios nunca havia se negado tão veementemente a ir para lá.

— Está bem você venceu... Você virá para a minha casa e ficará até o final das férias está bem? – Harry concordou.

A Sra. Figg pegou o braço de Harry novamente e o levou para sua casa. Ele caminhava cabisbaixo e de vez em quando dava algum soluço de choro. Estava claro que ele estava em estado de choque e por isso não conseguia falar. Teria de informar Dumbledore, o mais rápido possível. E principalmente pela ausência de Mundungo.

Quando chegaram na casa a Sra. Figg falou.

— Será melhor que você tome um banho... Irei conjurar algumas roupas pra você, e depois suba para o quarto que você normalmente dormia está bem?

Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Subiu as escadas que levavam ao banheiro. Quando entrou desatou a chorar novamente. Não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Não podia acreditar que mesmo depois de tudo o que passou, ainda havia passado por mais isso. E uma coisa ele prometeu a si mesmo. Que um dia Duda iria pagar muito caro por isso, ah ia. Teria seu castigo. E seria muito pior, e somaria todos os anos que o tratou mal.

Harry ligou o chuveiro e tirou a roupa, se enfiou debaixo da água quente. As marcas ainda permaneciam em seu corpo. Levaria alguns dias para sair. Disso ele tinha certeza. Seu corpo doía muito. Principalmente entre as pernas. Enquanto tomava banho Harry percebeu que estava febril. Parecia que ficara doente.

"_Logo agora? Não posso ficar doente. Não agora que não posso nem ao menos falar."_

Terminado o banho, vestiu as roupas que apareceram no banheiro e foi para o quarto que normalmente ficava. O quarto era num corredor perto do quarto da Sra. Figg.

O quarto era pequeno mais confortável, este era o único lugar da casa em que o cheiro de gatos era menor. Quando entrou, viu a pessoa que menos queria ver. Dumbledore. Ele estava sentado na cama, e ao seu lado estava a Sra. Figg. Assim que entrou ambos olharam para ele. Dumbledore se levantou e disse.

— Harry nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu... – Dumbledore ergueu a mão quando Harry tentou falar – eu já sei que você não pode falar então... bem terei de entrar na sua mente para saber o que lhe aconteceu.

Harry entrou em desespero. Não queria que vissem o que havia acontecido. Não queria mesmo. Sentia vergonha daquilo. Sentiu enjôo só de lembrar. Não queria que Dumbledore visse o que havia acontecido. Então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Sinto muito Harry, mas isso será necessário... – disse Dumbledore, como Harry continuava a se negar não viu outra solução a não ser lhe lançar um feitiço. Mas quando pegou a varinha para lhe lançar o feitiço, Harry tentou sair do quarto mais não conseguiu, fora mais rápido. E agora Harry jazia no chão desmaiado. Colocou-o na cama e utilizou um feitiço para entrar dentro da cabeça de Harry. O efeito do feitiço era o mesmo de quando se entrava dentro de uma Penseira.

Depois de ter entrado na mente de Harry, Dumbledore e a Sra. Figg, foram para a sala. Dumbledore lhe contou o que houve, e pediu que não contasse a ninguém. E que principalmente cuidasse de Harry.

— Mas não podemos deixar o garoto sair impune deste jeito! – exclamou a Sra. Figg.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada. O que ocorreu foi uma fatalidade, mas não temos prova de nada. Não podemos comprovar nada. Principalmente a algum trouxa.

A Sra. Figg andava de um lado para o outro, irritada. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco o Dursley sair impune. Principalmente depois do que havia feito. Ele havia cometido um crime. E um dos piores. Estupro. O pior crime que se pode cometer a uma pessoa.

— Como só faltam quatro dias para Harry voltar para a escola. Aconselho que ele fique por aqui. Não deixe que ele saia. Buscarei as coisas de Harry e mandarei aqui. E se Harry sentir alguma coisa de estranho me avise. – disse Dumbledore.

— Avisarei, mas... como assim.. Harry está doente? – indagou a Sra. Figg.

— Não... – "_por enquanto"_ pensou Dumbledore. O que ele mais temia parecia que estava acontecendo. Isso nunca poderia ter acontecido... Justamente agora que Harry não sabia de nada. Teria de contar a ele o mais rápido possível. Mas esperaria os primeiros sintomas.

To be Continued...

**Olá Gente! Me desculpem pela demora... mas é que o hd do meu computador pifou e eu perdi tudo. Então demorei um pouco para recuperar tudo o que eu tinha antes. Bom, agradeço a todos os reviews que recebi. Fiquei super feliz! E deixem mais reviews blz? E agradeço por lerem...**

**Respostas para os Reviews...**

**Bru: que bom que você esteja gostando... agora se eu vou compensar depois? Mas é claro.. mas sinto lhe informar que vai demorar um pouco...**

**Aledinha: que bom q vc achou interessante... continue lendo e deixando reviews.**

**Fabi-chan: Acho que algumas das suas perguntas eu já respondi neste capítulo. Mas em relação a Harry/Draco, vai demorar um pouco sim.. mas não muito... prometo... Agora como eles vão começar um relacionamento com o Harry assim... você vai ter de esperar.**

**Susu: Obrigada pelo review... o seu protesto já foi respondido neste capítulo... E realmente o Draco vai suar...**

**Bru Black: Claro que o Draco vai compensar... **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sem Sentido**

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte Harry acordou assustado. Não se lembrava o porquê de estar ali. Mas foi então que tudo que havia passado na noite anterior, voltou a povoar sua mente. Continuava se sentindo doente. Estava cada vez mais amuado na cama. Tinha medo de sair dali. Tinha medo de ver Dumbledore novamente. Desde a noite passada, havia se formado um medo muito grande de tudo e de todos. Não poderia confiar em mais ninguém. Não poderia falar com mais ninguém. Uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo seu rosto. Harry não se preocupou em secá-la. Deixou que caísse livremente. Ela e tantas outras.

Ouviu passos no corredor. Secou o rosto com a coberta e fingiu dormir. Alguém entrou no quarto. Ele logo percebeu que era a Sra. Figg. Parecia que arrastava algo no chão. Colocou, fosse o que fosse, perto da cama, e se dirigiu a Harry. Harry permaneceu imóvel. A Sra. Figg se sentou ao seu lado, e colocou a mão em sua testa, para ver a temperatura. Havia cedido. Harry se sentiu aquecido por dentro quando a Sra. Figg, lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Um beijo sem maldade. Um beijo de mãe. E isso confortou muito Harry. Depois Sra. Figg saiu do quarto e Harry caiu no sono novamente.

Os quatro dias passaram normalmente. Hoje seria o dia de voltar a Hogwarts. Mas Harry não estava animado para isso. Sentia medo. Medo de sair dali. Nunca se sentira assim, era como se agora todos fossem uma ameaça a ele. Não sabia como seu amigos reagiriam ao verem ele sem poder falar.

Dumbledore lhe havia dito que isso passaria depois de um tempo. Depois que o choque passasse. E lhe disse que agora ficaria mais vigiado, já que não poderia conjurar nenhum feitiço. Mas Harry se perguntava qual era o tipo de proteção que Dumbledore tinha em mente. Pois por culpa dessa tal proteção tudo havia acontecido. Se Mundungo Fletcher tivesse realmente ficado vigiando-o. Nada disso teria acontecido.

— Venha Harry vamos. - disse a Sra. Figg. Que depois de tudo que havia acontecido, havia cuidado dele como a um filho. Havia tido a paciência de tentar entender o que ele tentava lhe falar através de gestos.

Agora ambos estavam na estação King's Cross e Harry sentia cada vez mais medo. Não queria ir, sentia como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer... Essa sensação havia se tornado comum desde... desde o que havia acontecido. Mas mesmo assim Harry passou pela barreira com a Sra. Figg em seu encalço. E lá estava o Expresso de Hogwarts. Exatamente da mesma forma que o havia visto da última vez. Havia a mesma agitação que todo ano tinha. Sempre a mesma bagunça de gatos correndo, corujas piando e sapos coaxando.

— Harry... – disse a Sra. Figg chamando sua atenção para si – Os Weasley já sabem que você não pode falar. E não duvido que a Srta. Granger saiba também... Então não se preocupe... eles irão olhá-lo durante a viagem...

Neste exato momento apareceu Hermione e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguia. Rony vinha logo atrás. Ambos pareciam angustiados.

— Bom acho que está em boas mãos... terei de ir agora... – e dizendo isso a Sra. Figg bagunçou os cabelos Harry e foi embora.

Os três se olharam por alguns segundos até que Rony falou.

— Bom acho melhor nós entrarmos no trem...

Harry concordou com a cabeça e seguiu os dois. Andaram por um tempo até acharem um vagão vazio. Lá entraram e acomodaram suas coisas e se sentaram. Harry não sabia como agir diante de seus amigos. Era como se eles fossem estranhos.

— Bom Harry.. – começou Hermione – nós não sabemos como você ficou assim, mas pode ter certeza de que acharemos um jeito de curar isso. E logo, logo, você poderá falar novamente. Você vai ver – dizendo isso Hermione lhe abraçou novamente, e Harry aceitou o abraço de bom grado.

— Eu concordo com ela Harry – agora quem falava era Rony – com certeza um dia riremos disto tudo. E com Hermione nos ajudando isso acontecerá bem rápido.

Rony lhe sorriu, e Harry retribuiu o sorriso. Agora se sentia bem melhor. A pesar de terem dito poucas palavras de consolo. Tudo que disseram fez com que ficasse mais animado. O resto da viagem passou tranqüila. Apenas por um pequeno problema. Rony e Hermione demoravam muito tempo para entender o que ele queria dizer. E isso se tornava um pouco exaustivo para Harry. Que ainda não havia aprendido a falar através de movimentos com as mãos e nem os seus amigos a entenderem, tampouco. Neste momento, seus amigos tentavam entender o que ele tentava lhes dizer. A pouco haviam perguntado se ele havia recebido o resultado dos NOMs, lhes havia respondido que não, e depois perguntaram porque, só que Harry não sabia. Mas eles continuavam a perguntar a ele e a si mesmos isso.

Os dois pararam de falar imediatamente quando a porta da cabina se abriu com um baque. E entraram por ela Draco Malfoy e os seus dois capangas.

— Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o trio de ouro, de Hogwarts – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

— Saia daqui Malfoy – disse Rony, mas Malfoy não prestava atenção nele, mas sim em Harry que respirava rápido, e parecia um bichinho amuado. E percebendo isso Draco estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o motivo de tal comportamento.

— Que foi Potter, está com medo? – perguntou Malfoy se aproximando dele. Mas Rony impediu que continuasse, se colocando entre os dois, Harry se levantou e ficou atrás de Rony. – não se intrometa, pobretão, o assunto não é com você. – e dizendo isso Malfoy tentou tirar Rony do caminho, mas ele foi mais rápido e sacou sua varinha e apontou diretamente no peito de Malfoy.

— Ouse se aproximar dele novamente... e eu juro que você não sairá vivo – disse Rony.

— O que foi. Potter não consegue mais se defender sozinho e agora precisa que você o defenda? Mas que bonitinho. Quanto que ele te paga, hein?

Desta vez Malfoy havia passado dos limites, Rony ia avançar sobre ele, mas Harry segurou seu braço e balançou a cabeça. Rony percebeu que Harry estava realmente com medo, como dissera Malfoy. E por isso teve mais vontade ainda de bater em Malfoy por ter feito isso. Mas o que lhe preocupava era este súbito medo de Harry. Ele nunca tivera medo de nada e agora simplesmente se via apavorado diante de um inimigo. Deveria ser pelo fato de que não podia executar nenhum feitiço.

Malfoy percebeu que o moreno não estava em seu estado normal, e disso tinha certeza. Pois se estivesse bem, teria avançado sobre ele como o Weasley havia feito. Além disso parecia que Potter estava muito diferente. Era como se tivesse medo de tudo e de todos. E também não havia lhe respondido a nenhum insulto seu o que era mais estranho.

— O que foi Potter? O gato comeu sua língua foi? – disse Malfoy tentando encontrar o motivo de tanto silêncio.

— Isso não é da sua conta Malfoy – revidou Hermione lhe apontando a varinha – e saia daqui antes que eu perca a paciência e te machuque de verdade.

Draco considerou a idéia de continuar ali e descobrir na marra o que havia acontecido ao moreno, ou sair antes que o estuporassem. Decidiu-se pela segunda hipótese. Já que Granger parecia mesmo disposta a lhe machucar.

— Vamos. – disse Malfoy indicando aos seus guarda-costas para saírem dali. Quando saiu e fechou a porta, mandou Crabbe e Goyle seguirem seus caminhos. Nenhum dos dois se opuseram e foram embora. Draco se aproximou da porta e começou a escutar o que eles falavam lá dentro.

— Eu juro que da próxima vez que esse metido, insultar algum de nós novamente, o pai dele terá de achar um caixão bem rapidinho. – dizia Weasley.

— Calma Rony... – disse Hermione – garanto que ele não voltará aqui ainda hoje. Você está bem Harry?

Nesta parte Draco não ouviu nada então olhou pelo buraco da fechadura e pôde ver Harry afirmando com a cabeça.

— Tem certeza? – ouviu-se novamente a voz da Granger.

Novamente Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

— Lhe garanto que ele não fará nada de mal a você, amigo. – disse Rony.

Draco pôde ver que Granger se sentava ao lado de Harry, e parecia que o pobretão se sentou na sua frente.

— Será que Dumbledore vai contar a todos o estado de Harry?

— Claro Rony... ou você acha que Harry vai conseguir falar alguma coisa nas aulas... e mesmo que não fale logo ficará meio óbvio – e se virando para Harry disse – Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem... disso eu tenho certeza... e você vai voltar a falar.. custe o que custar...

"_Então era isso_" pensou Draco "_Harry não podia mais falar, mas... como isso aconteceu... não poderia assim do nada parar de falar... seria pela perda do padrinho? Não... não podia ser... isso não faz a pessoa parar de falar... se não teria parado de falar desde o final do ano letivo... alguma coisa havia acontecido durante as férias"_

E provavelmente isso complicaria ainda mais os seus planos. Pois finalmente havia percebido que não tinha como lutar contra os seus sentimentos. Durante as férias ponderou todos os anos que havia se dedicado a fazer da vida do moreno um inferno, e acabou por descobrir que o amava, e disfarçava este amor com brigas e ofensas. E havia decidido que se declararia para o moreno custasse o que custasse. Mas teria de ser mais cauteloso agora. Teria de se aproximar devagar. Pois antes ele sabia se defender, pois podia falar, e conseqüentemente conjurar feitiços. Mas agora não, e era por esse motivo que ele estava tão assustado.

"_Oh Merlin! O que eu faço agora? Como irei conquistá-lo assim?" _pensou Draco olhando pra cima, como se todas as respostas fossem cair do céu. Definitivamente se havia alguém lá em cima, provavelmente não ia com a sua cara.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

****Olá Agradeço a todos pelos reviews que recebi.. espero que gostem desse capítulo... e que continuem lendo e deixando reviews... obrigada por lerem...**

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Sophie Sasdelle: Que bom que você está gostando.. e você não foi a única a querer esganar o Duda... continue lendo e deixando reviews tÿ**

**bru: Sinto lhe informar mais você vai ter de esperar para saber o que o Dumbledore vai contar... continue lendo que logo, logo você saberá...**

**Srta. Kinomoto: Que ótimo que esteja gostando... fico feliz por isso.. continue lendo e deixando reviews tÿ**

**EngelyMalfoy: Capítulo atualizado... e logo, logo, você verá o Draco compensando...**

**Debora Dumbledore: Como você descobriu?... está tão óbvio? Bom... vai ser sim o que você disse pelo menos é o que pretendo... espero que goste do capítulo e continue deixando reviews tÿ**

**Fabi – chan: desculpa deixar você esperando pelo capítulo passado... mas realmente não deu pra atualizar... mas até que este outro cap. Veio rápido não é? Hehehe... espero que goste...**

**Aledinha: Hehehe.. desculpa mesmo pela demora do último cap... mas continue lendo...**

**Serena Malfoy: Fico feliz que esteja gostando... e não, não demorarei para atualizar.. só se houver algum problema...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts já era noite. Rony estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado com Harry. Nunca o havia visto desta maneira. Rony pôde notar que seus olhos não tinham mais aquele brilho de antes. Ele parecia amuado. E quando os outros se aproximavam muito dele, ele se esquivava. E isso o estava deixando preocupado. Teria de averiguar qual era o motivo dessa súbita mudança.

Depois de entrarem no Salão Principal. Harry sentiu muito medo. Era como se sentisse que todas as pessoas que estivessem ali, fossem machucá-lo. Olhou para a mesa dos professores, e pôde ver todos os seus já tradicionais professores sentados. Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape... para seu profundo desgosto... Este último quando sentiu seu olhar sobre ele olhou. Harry no mesmo instante desviou o olhar. Não queria olhá-lo. Neste exato momento os alunos que começariam o primeiro ano entraram. Houve a seleção como em todo ano. Dumbledore se levantou.

— Antes que comecemos a comer... quero dar-lhes duas notícias importantes. A primeira é que o profº Snape, aceitou de bom grado, ser o novo profº de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Dumbledore, todos alunos se olhavam abismados, a ninguém agradava que Snape fosse o novo professor de Defesa das Artes das Trevas. Todos sabiam que há anos Snape cobiçava este cargo.

— Mesmo o profº Snape dando aulas de Defesa, continuará com suas aulas de Poções. Por esse motivo que suas estão bem dispersas durante a semana. Mas isso será temporariamente, até arrumarmos um professor capacitado – neste instante todos suspiraram de alívio, menos é claro os alunos da Sonserina – Outro recado que gostaria de dar-lhes, é que o Sr. Potter, por motivos desconhecidos, não pode mais falar, e peço a todos que compreendam e não lhe perturbem com perguntas inoportunas... e não aceitarei brincadeiras de mal gosto. Agora vamos ao banquete.

Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar todos começaram a comentar sobre Harry e sua nova condição. Os sonserinos davam risadinhas abafadas. E os outros o olhava com pena. E assim foi todo o banquete.

Era um sábado chuvoso, e tinham se passado duas semanas desde o retorno a Hogwarts. E Harry estava no banheiro vomitando há vários minutos. Se sentia subitamente enjoado. Isto vinha acontecendo há alguns dias. Acordava com vontade de vomitar e ia correndo pro banheiro. Depois de um bom tempo, saiu de banho tomado e decidiu que iria ver Madame Pomfrey, teria de saber o motivo de ter tanto enjôo. Chegando l?, Madame Pomfrey o examinou.

— Ai meu Merlin! – disse a Madame Pomfrey indo em direção a lareira – Dumbledore, venha aqui imediatamente.

Dumbledore logo apareceu ali.

— O que houve Papoula? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry tentava entender o porquê de tanto alarme. Sentiu uma raiva enorme de não poder perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Este... este garoto.. ele... ele está – gaguejava Madame Pomfrey.

— Fale logo mulher... – disse Dumbledore.

— Ele está esperando um filho.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Dumbledore se mantinha calmo. Parecia que já até sabia. Harry queria sair dali. Queria morrer. Se estava esperando um filho, só poderia ter engravidado naquela... Então estava esperando um filho de Duda! Mas como isso havia acontecido? Ele era um garoto não uma garota. Dumbledore percebendo a agitação do garoto lhe falou.

— Harry, eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando como isso aconteceu, e a resposta é que você, como alguns outros bruxos, podem engravidar pelo fato de terem nascido com essa capacidade. E sei que você não quer este filho, pelas condições em que foi gerado, mas infelizmente não poderá haver aborto, pois se isso acontecer você morrerá junto – Dumbledore sentia pena do garoto, não queria que isto estivesse acontecendo, mas como já estava feito, não havia mais nada a fazer.

Harry tentava processar as informações. Mas a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era que tinha de sair dali. E correu. Correu com toda a rapidez que podia. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas não lhe importava. Sua visão estava ficando turva devido às lágrimas que começavam a escorrer. Quando de repente trombou com alguém, nem parou para ver quem era e continuou a correr. Até que chegou à Sala Precisa. Ali ninguém o acharia. Ninguém...

Draco que estava andando pelo corredor, foi praticamente atropelado pelo moreno, e viu de relance que este chorava. Decidiu que iria atrás dele para saber o que tinha acontecido. Quando chegou na Sala Precisa, que foi onde ele havia visto o moreno entrar. Entrou cautelosamente, não queria assustá-lo. Mas o que viu, o deixou de coração partido. O moreno estava sentado num canto da sala, abraçado às pernas, e chorava a porta, para que ninguém pudesse entrar. Se aproximou devagar e se sentou ao seu lado. Quando fez menção de abraçá-lo, o moreno sentiu sua presença e se afastou olhando-o assustado.

— Calma... Não vou lhe fazer nada... – disse Draco se aproximando com cautela. Mas o único que conseguiu, foi que Harry se levantasse bruscamente, e corresse para a porta. Mas como Draco havia trancado, não conseguiu abri-la. Neste instante Harry entrou em pânico. E as imagens daquela noite vieram à tona em sua mente. Draco percebendo o nervosismo do moreno se aproximou novamente. E como Harry estava de costas pra ele, tentando abrir a porta, não percebeu. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, abraçou o moreno na intenção de acalmá-lo. Harry imediatamente começou a se debater, mas Draco era mais forte. E seu desespero aumentou mais ainda. Draco perdeu totalmente o rumo não esperava uma reação como essa, Harry estava totalmente fora de controle.

— Calma... Não quero te machucar... shiiiiii – disse Draco abraçando-o com mais força.

Harry perdendo as forças das pernas perdeu o equilíbrio, e se deixou cair. Estava zonzo, e sentia novamente vontade de vomitar. Draco percebendo, o segurou e o sentou encostado na porta, enquanto sentava ao seu lado e o abraçava. O moreno estava tremendo. Draco tentava acalmá-lo, e Harry não parava de chorar.

Passados alguns minutos, Harry começou a perceber que Draco realmente não queria machucá-lo, e foi se acalmando bem devagar. Draco percebendo isso disse.

— Já está mais calmo? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça, e se mantinha nos braços do loiro – Agora posso saber o que aconteceu? – Draco sentiu que Harry ficava tenso – você não quer contar, não é? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça. – tudo bem... mas eu gostaria que você ficasse um pouco mais calmo, não vou lhe machucar... está bem? – Harry confirmou de novo com a cabeça.

Os dois permaneceram por muito tempo assim, até que Harry adormeceu de cansaço nos braços de Draco. Draco ainda permaneceu lhe acariciando, até adormecer junto...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sem Sentido**

**Capítulo 5**

Draco acordou sentindo um peso sobre si, e despertou tentando se lembrar onde estava. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu que Harry ainda permanecia adormecido, e que ambos estavam deitados no chão. Harry dormia profundamente, sua respiração era calma, diferente de algumas horas atrás. Olhou pela janela, e constatou que já era de noite. Deviam ter dormido toda a manhã e tarde ali. E parecia que a chuva havia parado, pela luz da Lua e das Estrelas que entravam pela janela. Harry se movimentou. E Draco olhou pra ele novamente. Quem visse o moreno dormindo tão calmamente daquele jeito, nem poderia imaginar o que tinha acontecido horas antes. Harry era realmente muito bonito, e Draco amava tudo nele. Desde as roupas velhas e seus óculos redondos, até o seu último fio de cabelo. Draco começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, e se pois a pensar em como descobrir o porque de Harry ter estado chorando. Teria de saber onde ele esteve antes para poder averiguar melhor. Mas não sabia como chegar a tirar essa informação dele. Harry se mexeu de novo. E desta vez abriu os olhos verdes. Quando os abriu demorou um pouco para se lembrar onde estava. Mas quase de imediato se sentou, olhando assombrado para Draco.

— Boa noite dorminhoco – tentou brincar Draco. Mas Harry só abaixou a cabeça. Draco levantou o seu queixo e viu seus olhos se encherem de água novamente. – Ei... o que foi? – Harry passou as costas das mãos, nos olhos para secá-los, e se levantou. Harry mostrou a porta com a cabeça. Draco olhou pra porta e pra Harry de novo – você quer que eu abra? – Harry confirmou. – está bem.

Draco se levantou e abriu a porta. E deixou o moreno passar, cada um seguiu um caminho diferente. Draco de vez em quando olhava para o moreno, que continuava o seu caminho.

Harry seguiu para a sua Sala Comunal sem jantar. Não estava com fome, apesar de não ter comido nada o dia todo. Subiu para o dormitório masculino, que estava vazio por todos estarem jantando. Se deitou na cama, e ficou olhando o céu lá fora. Mal podia acreditar no que estava lhe acontecendo. Estava grávido! Esperando um filho do Duda. Era óbvio que queria ter filhos, mas não agora, não desta forma. Mas agora não tinha como fazer nada. E apesar de ser filho daquele maldito. Iria cuidar dele bem, e seguiria com a gravidez. Não tinha outra saída. Harry passou a mão inconscientemente pelo ventre, que logo começaria a crescer. Não poderia esconder pra sempre. Mas se falasse, todos iriam querer saber como engravidara, e isso daria muito trabalho e muitas explicações, que ele não queria dar. Decidiu que manteria segredo até não poder mais. Mas agora outro assunto que lhe intrigava, era a atitude de Malfoy. No momento em que tinha sentido a presença dele, pensou que fosse machucá-lo. Mas o que fez foi justamente ao contrário. O havia acalmado. E feito com que ele se sentisse protegido.

Na manhã seguinte, lá estava ele de novo no banheiro vomitando. Devia estar vomitando a comida de antes de ontem, porque ontem não comera absolutamente nada. Depois de ter esvaziado totalmente o estômago, decidiu descer para comer alguma coisa. Seus amigos já deveriam estar lá. Devido ao fato de não ter mais ninguém no dormitório quando se levantou. Chegando lá, se sentou entre Rony e Hermione.

— Bom dia Harry – disseram os dois em uníssono. Harry começou a comer, era incrível como hoje estava com fome. Depois de um tempo, sentiu que alguém o observava, e levantou os olhos, se deparando com um par de olhos cinzas, que estavam atentos aos seus movimentos. Draco Malfoy lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. E Harry sentiu como suas bochechas ficavam quentes e desviou o olhar. Logo, o correio chegou. Uma coruja parda lhe trouxe uma carta. Harry a abriu e leu.

_Deixe-me tê-lo em meus braços_

_E alimentar os anos em que você não era meu_

_Os momentos que você viveu,_

_Mas eu não estava lá._

_Deixe-me confortá-lo, sustentá-lo,_

_Fazê-lo acreditar no paraíso_

_Tomar conta de sua imortalidade_

_E remover a amargura,_

_E essa máscara que não lhe pertence._

_Deixe-me proteger sua carne, disfarçar sua dor,_

_Beber suas lágrimas e conseguir fazer_

_Que acredite que as estrelas_

_São, na verdade, células de nossos corpos._

_Quero fazer que esqueça a sombra, a obscuridade_

_E a marginalidade onde seus valiosos sentimentos_

_Foram aprisionados durante tantos anos_

_Deixe-me mostrar-lhe os caminhos,_

_As armas e as verdadeiras virtudes_

_Que esse mundo frígido e ignorante,_

_Fez com que fossem só nossos_

_Quero seduzi-lo com meu sacrifício,_

_Engolir seu desespero,_

_Contemplar a pureza de sua juventude,_

_Beijá-lo com meu espírito,_

_Trazendo-o para meu continente sagrado,_

_Doar-lhe meu sangue, minha alma, meu destino_

_Deixe-me amá-lo._

_D. M._

Harry releu a carta novamente. E só podia ter sido uma pessoa a mandar. Pois só havia uma pessoa com as iniciais D.M. na escola, e com certeza, era ele. Draco Malfoy... Harry guardou a carta dentro do bolso e saiu. Sabia que Draco iria lhe seguir. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

— Harry, você recebeu? – perguntou Draco nervoso. Harry confirmou. – e então? Você gostou? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Nisso Draco sentiu seu coração dar um pulo. E arriscou a perguntar – Você quer namorar comigo?

Neste momento Harry respondeu que não. Não poderia assumir mais nenhum compromisso. Não agora. Nem sabia se gostava de Draco. E nem sabia se era alguma trama do outro.

—Você precisa de tempo? Se quiser e te dou todo o tempo do mundo para pensar... Não quero te forçar a nada... mas quero que saiba que eu realmente te amo... e não quero te perder. – a depois de falar isso Draco saiu, deixando um Harry pensativo pra trás.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Oi gente eu sei que este capítulo está curtíssimo... mas foi o máximo que eu consegui... agradeço a todos os reviews... e continuem lendo e deixando cada vez mais reviews, blz?... bjusss...**

**Belle malfoy: que bom que tá ficando boa a fic e que você esteja gostando... **

**Anna-Malfoy: rsrs.. pode crer... um pai loiro.. isso se o Harry aceitar não é?**

**Kirina-Li: Você não foi a única a reclamar da gravidez do Harry... sobre o filho ser do Duda... mas agora não posso mais mudar... E sim! O Draco vai fazer justiça... e valeu pelo toque vou mudar...**

**Fabi-chan: Desculpa se ficou rápido demais.. mas é que eu queria adiantar um pouco as coisas... vou ver se agora deixo um pouco mais detalhada.. mas não prometo nada...**

**Sibyl Hannah: Realmente estamos fazendo nós duas uma fic mpreg... eu comecei a ler a sua e adorei... e quanto ao nome do filho do Harry também estou aceitando sugestões... pois sou péssima pra inventar nomes...**

**Bru Black: Nojento! Põe nojento nisso... mas fazer o que aconteceu... e não tem importância se você leu depois... o importante é que leu...**

**Logan-sama: Desculpe se o último capítulo ficou confuso... e sim bruxos podem engravidar.. pelo menos na minha fic... hehehe... **

**Serena Malfoy: Isso é realmente maravilhoso.. que você esteja gostando tanto... e obrigada pelo elogio... e sim o Draco seria um ótimo pai... quem sabe ele não seja um!**

**Mki: Que bom que você está gostando... fico feliz por isso...**

**Aline Potter: "Sem cara de Dursley"... rsrsrs... não sei... vão ter de esperar pra saber... mas uma coisa garanto ele vai ser mais bonito...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sem Sentido**

**Capítulo 6**

"_Mas quero que saiba que eu realmente te amo..."_

Desde aquele dia em que Draco dissera essa frase, Harry não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Percebera que Draco realmente falava sério, sobre lhe dar um tempo. Pois havia parado de lhe insultar, e mantinha uma certa distância. Parecia que realmente estava gostando dele. Mas... e quanto a gostar de Draco... isso não tinha certeza. O loiro lhe parecia bem gentil, e naquela noite havia se sentido muito protegido nos braços dele, ele lhe passava uma certa segurança, e um carinho. O que era realmente o que precisava. Ainda mais agora, que não sabia o que fazer da vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia isso, sentia medo, tinha medo que o que tinha acontecido com Duda, fosse se repetir. Tinha medo de que o machucasse. E não podia arriscar, ainda mais agora com um filho na barriga.

Não havia contado a ninguém ainda sobre a gravidez, tinha medo do que pudessem falar. E principalmente da reação. Sabia que a gravidez masculina era considerada um pouco normal. Mas não era tão comum. Deveria tomar muitos cuidados. Era bem mais arriscada do que uma normal. Madame Pomfrey havia passado o dia anterior inteiro lhe explicando os cuidados. E graças a Merlin lhe havia dado umas poções para passar os enjôos, coisa que o estava matando. Não agüentava mais acordar todo dia vomitando. Seu apetite havia aumentado consideravelmente depois disso. Agora comia melhor, apesar de não conseguir comer mais chocolate. Antes ele não podia ver chocolate, que comia, agora... só de sentir o cheiro dele já sentia enjôo.

— Harry?... HARRY?

Harry olhou pra ela, com um olhar intrigante.

— Francamente Harry, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse não é? – perguntou Hermione, que estava falando com ele, ou melhor sozinha, sobre como fazê-lo voltar a falar. Harry negou com a cabeça. Realmente estava tão distraído pensando que nem prestou atenção no que a amiga falava.

— Harry desde que você voltou das férias que você anda esquisito, e além de voltar sem poder falar. Eu sou sua amiga... e se precisar pode confiar em mim, ok?

Harry assentiu. Mas mesmo assim ainda não estava preparado para contar. E nem queria contar. Preferiria levar isso pro túmulo. Mas infelizmente isso não seria possível. Logo teria de explicar. Pois não demoraria e a barriga ia começar a crescer.

— Harry!

Pela segunda vez no dia, os seus pensamentos eram bruscamente interrompidos.

— Harry, que história é essa de não poder mais jogar quadribol? – perguntou Rony, que agora havia se tornado o treinador da Grifinória.

E Harry não estava entendendo nada, olhou pra Rony perguntando com o olhar "_do que é que você está falando?"_ E Rony pareceu entender.

— Vai me dizer que você não sabe? – Harry negou – Pois eu te digo... Isto chegou do diretor agora pouco em minhas mãos, dizendo que você simplesmente não pode mais jogar. O que foi que você aprontou? – disse Rony balançando o papel na cara do Harry.

Harry irritado com a atitude descontrolada do amigo, pegou o pergaminho da mão deste e começou a ler.

_Sr. Weasley,_

_Lhe comunico por meio deste papel, que o Sr. Potter, está terminantemente proibido de jogar Quadribol por tempo indeterminado. Espero sua compreensão._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry arregalou os olhos. Como assim não ia jogar mais Quadribol? Não tinha feito nada. Qual era a do Dumbledore? Harry já estava se levantando para ir perguntar ao diretor, mas foi aí que se lembrou, estava esperando um filho. Não podia jogar Quadribol neste estado. E se caísse? Poderia perder o bebê. Harry engoliu em seco. Como faria Rony entender, sem ter de explicar o que estava acontecendo? Rony e Hermione o olhavam esperando alguma resposta. Mas não a respondeu. O máximo que o seu cérebro, conseguiu fazer, foi ter a idéia de sair dali e pensar numa desculpa melhor. Ali não conseguiria pensar. Não com os dois. Então se levantou e saiu correndo dali. Tinha de pensar. Ainda estava correndo. Quando virou um corredor e bateu em alguém. Caiu no chão, com a outra pessoa em cima. Quando abriu os olhos, que ele havia fechado quando caiu no chão, se deparou com um par deles cinzas. Era Draco.

— Desculpa – disse Draco se levantando, e estendendo a mão para que ele pudesse se levantar. Harry a aceitou. Draco o puxou com força e conseqüentemente ele ficou muito perto. Harry não gostou dessa aproximidade. Draco por outro lado adorou. E sem pensar duas vezes o beijou. Harry na hora em que sentiu os lábios de Draco, sobre os seus, o empurrou com toda a força que tinha. O olhava assustado sua respiração estava agitada. E recuou e correu na direção contrária.

Draco correu atrás. Como tinha sido estúpido. Devia ter tido um pouco mais de calma. Mas não, tinha de por tudo a perder. O moreno já parecia menos assustado com a sua presença e agora, ele tinha destruído essa pequena confiança. Seguiu Harry até o Retrato da Mulher Gorda, que ele sabia que era onde dava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sentiu vontade de chutar alguma coisa de raiva. Tinha de achar uma maneira de pedir desculpas. E teria de ser rápido.

Harry subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório ignorando Hermione e Rony que estavam ali. Se trancou no quarto, e se encostou na porta e se deixou escorregar, até sentar no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Draco tinha feito o mesmo que Duda. Tinha lhe pego de surpresa e beijado-o à força. Se encolheu, pensando no que Draco poderia fazer se ele não tivesse saído dali.

— Harry abre a porta – gritou Hermione do outro lado.

Harry desencostou da porta, e ignorando os gritos da amiga se deitou na cama, abraçando um travesseiro. Se sentia incrivelmente frágil. Era como se precisasse de alguém para lhe consolar. Mas não abriria a porta.

— Harry abre essa porta ou eu vou colocá-la a baixo – gritou Rony.

— Calma Rony... nós somos bruxos ou não? _Alorromora_ – disse Hermione, e a porta se abriu. Harry se levantou de um salto. E ia sair dali, mas Rony o impediu, e segurou seu braço e o fez se sentar na cama. Enquanto isso Rony lançava um feitiço na porta, para que ninguém entrasse e nem Harry pudesse sair.

— Agora você vai nos contar o que está acontecendo. – disse Rony, muito furioso – Cansei de ver você correndo pra lá e pra cá sempre fugindo de alguma coisa. Você vai me contar nem que tenha de escrever num papel.

Harry negou com a cabeça. Não ia contar. Não queria. A única coisa que queria era ficar sozinho.

— Harry... – começou Hermione um pouco mais mansa do que Rony – eu sei, quer dizer nós, sabemos que está acontecendo alguma coisa. E queríamos que você confiasse na gente. Nós somos seus amigos não é? Você pode confiar na gente...

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Não queria magoar os amigos, mas não queria contar a ninguém. Então ele somente abaixou a cabeça.

— Ah que legal, meu próprio melhor amigo, não confia em mim. Sinceramente vá a merda Harry. Você e todo o resto do mundo. – disse Rony desfazendo o feitiço e saindo do quarto.

Harry não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito, tinha perdido o seu amigo. As lágrimas recomeçaram a cair. Hermione o abraçou e Harry se deixou abraçar. Não conseguia entender a atitude de Rony. Porque ele não podia entender? Porque?

— Calma Harry... O Rony só estava irritado. Não se preocupe. Logo ele se acalma e vocês voltam a se falar. – disse Hermione tentando consolá-lo. Hermione estava furiosa com Rony por aquele comportamento infantil. Depois teria uma conversa muitos séria com ele.

Hermione permaneceu ali consolando-o por vários minutos, até que Harry dormiu. Hermione se levantou e deitou Harry na cama. Cobriu-o com uma manta. Retirou os óculos. Mas quando foi colocá-los na mesinha de cabeceira. Notou um vidrinho de poções. A poção tinha uma cor carne. Abriu o frasco e cheirou. Tinha um cheiro meio adocicado. Parecia ser uma poção contra enjôo, mas pra que Harry ia precisar de uma poção daquelas? Pelo que ela sabia, Harry não andava tendo enjôos. Então pra que? Decidiu que iria averiguar ela mesma. E iria descobrir. Pois ela tinha a sensação que se descobrisse o porque de estar tomando poções pra enjôo, descobriria o que estava acontecendo realmente com o seu amigo. Olhou mais uma vez para Harry que estava adormecido e saiu.

Descendo encontrou Rony sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela. Iria falar com ele.

— Rony – disse Hermione se aproximando – porque você fez aquilo? Porque agiu tão estupidamente?

Rony continuou a olhar para a janela, respondeu numa voz vaga e sem sentimentos.

— Quer saber porque? – perguntou Rony olhando finalmente para Hermione, que se sentava perto dele, enquanto afirmava com a cabeça – pois eu ti digo. Eu agi daquela maneira, porque eu não agüento mais vê-lo neste estado. Ele foge de tudo. Tem medo de tudo. Esse não é o Harry que eu conheci.

— Mas precisava ser tão grosso?

— Foi o único jeito que eu achei de fazê-lo se tocar, pra ver se ele acorda e pára de agir assim – respondeu Rony.

— É mais só que o único que você conseguiu, foi que ele ficasse pior do que já está. Agora ele precisa do nosso apoio. Temos que tentar respeitar essa barreira que ele está pondo, e depois ir fazendo com que ela vá perdendo a força. Não adianta socar a barreira. O máximo que vai conseguir é se machucar e machucá-lo. – disse Hermione pondo a mão no ombro de Rony.

— Está bem... você me convenceu. Amanhã falarei com ele e pedirei desculpas. Satisfeita?

— Muito – disse Hermione sorrindo, mas ao se lembrar da poção fico séria de novo – Rony?

— Hum? – perguntou Rony olhando de novo pela janela.

— O Harry tem tido algum tido de enjôo ou vomitado?

Rony parou de olhar a janela, e franziu a testa. Harry realmente tinha passado uns dias vomitando. Mas já havia parado.

— Bom... Ele vomitou por uns dias... mas depois ele deu uma parada. Porque?

— Não nada. – disse Hermione. Então ele andou vomitando, mas porque? – e por quanto tempo?

— Ah umas semanas... eu acho. Toda vez que isso acontecia ele não me deixava chegar perto.

Hermione depois disso passou o resto da tarde pensativa. Alguma coisa estava muito estranha nisso tudo. E ela iria descobrir, ou não se chamava Hermione Granger.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Hello!**

**Oi gente! Dessa vez eu tentei atualizar mais rápido... mas como eu só entro no final de semana na net fica um pouco difícil.. pois o capítulo tava pronto já fazia alguns dias.. mas não deu pra atualizar antes... valeu por todos os reviews... fico super feliz de continuar a recebê-los... e continuem a mandar please...**

**Respostas aos reviews...**

**Lady malfoy: Brigada... fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic... e espero que continue gostando...**

**Kirina-li: hehehe.. pode deixar que minha boca é um túmulo... e quanto ao poema... não.. infelizmente não fui eu quem fez.. não tenho muito talento para poemas... mas também tampouco sei quem fez... foi uma amiga que me mostrou esse poema há muito tempo.. e acabei copiando pra mim... mas não sei quem fez...**

**Bru Black: que maravilha que o poema fez tanto sucesso... e vou atualiza sempre que for possível.. às vezes fica meio difícil...**

**Baby Potter: Eu! Má! Nossa... eu não sou má... **

**Anna-Malfoy: hehehe... você vai ter de esperar... o Harry ainda não criou muita coragem... então ainda vai demorar um pouco...**

**Fabi – chan: Realmente.. mas vai ser difícil.. principalmente agora.. não é? Mas logo, logo as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis pros dois...**

**Nostalgi Camp: está aí mais um capítulo...**

**malfoy: obrigada pelos elogios.. continue lendo...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Harry acordou horas depois com o barulho de uma coruja na janela. Se levantou e foi até a janela. Parecia bem tarde pois todos já estavam na cama dormindo. Abriu a janela e deixou uma coruja parda passar. A mesma que trouxera a carta de Draco da última vez. E foi aí que se lembrou do beijo. E tudo o que aconteceu depois. E se sentiu estremecer, só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar das imagens que apareciam. Pegou a carta da coruja que foi embora logo em seguida. Se sentou na cama e fitou o envelope. Da última vez, na curiosidade de saber o que tinha dentro Harry nem olhara o envelope. Tinha um brasão em verde, escrito um grande "M" em prata. Harry abriu a carta. Dentro tinha um pergaminho. Que dizia o seguinte:

_Harry,_

_Sinto realmente muito, não deveria ter me precipitado. Sei que você não está pronto pra ter um relacionamento comigo. Mas eu não resisti. Quando senti você perto... pude sentir todo o amor que eu sinto por você aflorar. E acabei me descontrolando. Não quero que você me interprete mal... por favor... não quis te machucar... Eu realmente te amo Harry... e não sei o que faria se perdesse essa pequena confiança que você parecia ter em mim... estou disposto a te conquistar... e não a te forçar... quero que compreenda isso... e que me perdoe... eis um poema que fiz esses dias... enquanto estava pensando em você..._

_Eu te peço perdão por te amar de repente_

_Embora o meu amor seja uma velha canção nos teus ouvidos_

_Das horas que passei à sombra dos teus gestos_

_Bebendo em tua boca o perfume dos sorrisos_

_Das noites que vivi acalentado_

_Pela graça indizível dos teus passos eternamente fugindo_

_Trago a doçura dos que aceitam melancolicamente._

_E posso te dizer que o grande afeto que te deixo_

_Não traz o exaspero das lágrimas nem a fascinação das promessas_

_Nem as misteriosas palavras dos véus da alma..._

_É um sossego, uma unção, um transbordamento de carícias_

_E só te pede que te repouses quieto, muito quieto_

_E deixes que as mãos cálidas da noite encontrem sem fatalidade o olhar extático da aurora._

_Espero que tenha gostado... me envie uma carta me dizendo se gostou ou não... e se me perdoa.. por aquele ato impensado..._

_Durma bem meu anjo,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry terminou de ler a carta. Não sabia o que pensar. Teria de responder a carta dizendo se gostara ou não do poema. Sim. Realmente gostara. Era lindo. Nunca imaginara que Draco Malfoy, conseguisse escrever algo tão lindo assim. Mas e quanto a desculpá-lo? Não sabia se devia confiar... mas ele parecia ter sido tão sincero na carta. O que ia fazer? Responderia ou não? Talvez pudesse confiar. Ele não devia ser tão ruim. Pelo menos não aparentava. Harry pegou uma pena e um tinteiro e se deitou na cama de bruços. E começou a escrever...

_Draco... ou Malfoy... não sei..._

_Não sei se posso te chamar de Draco... mas acho que não tenho esse direito... ainda que nem te conheço direito..._

_Quanto ao poema... eu achei muito lindo... nunca imaginei que você tivesse esse lado poético... eu realmente nem te conheço direito..._

_Não sei o que sinto em relação a você... é algo meio confuso... mas acho que perdôo pelo "ato impensado" como você diz... eu realmente não estou preparado para ter um relacionamento... ainda mais agora... não sei se devo confiar em você... tenho medo de me machucar... mas nós dois podemos ir nos conhecendo pouco a pouco... mas nada além disso... pelo menos por enquanto... bom acho que respondi o que você queria saber... _

_Harry Tiago Potter_

Harry releu a carta e deu a Edwiges, para que entregasse ao sonserino. E depois disso voltou a dormir. Estava cansado. Por sorte no dia seguinte era sábado e poderia dormir até tarde.

Draco ainda estava acordado, quando viu a coruja branca bater o bico na janela. Reconheceu imediatamente que era a coruja de Harry. Correu para abrir a janela. A coruja soltou o pergaminho em cima do seu colo. E saiu voando noite a dentro. Draco abriu o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas. Harry tinha perdoado-o. Estava a ponto de sair gritando por aí. Não se agüentava de felicidade. E dizia também que poderiam se conhecer aos poucos. Isso quer dizer que ele estava lhe dando uma chance. E não iria desperdiçá-la. Na manhã seguinte iria falar com ele. Tinha uma grande surpresa. Tinha descoberto uma maneira, de fazer Harry falar, pelo menos com ele. E lhe falaria na manhã seguinte, assim que o encontrasse.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Oi gente!**

**Eu sei ficou muito curto... mas ando meio com bloqueio de criatividade.. detesto isso... mas não posso evitar... terei de reler a fic e rever todos os planos pra fic... e isso vai demorar um tico... mas prometo tentar atualizar logo... brigada a todos pelos reviews... continuem mandando talvez diminua um pouco o bloqueio... bjuss.. ah e já ia me esquecendo.. o poema... não é meu... é de Vinícius de Morais...**

**Resposta aos reviews...**

**Kirina-li: rsrsrsrs... desculpa pela demora do outro capítulo... até que esse foi mais rápido né?... mas pra saber a reação de todo o mundo vai demorar um tico... acho que depois que o bloqueio passar...**

**Nan Cookie: O.O nossa isso foi uma ameaça!**

**Anna-Malfoy: ainda bem mesmo... coitado do Harry se isso não acontecesse... acho que acabei com dó... mas ele foi delicado... pelo menos na hora de beijar... o problema foi que ele o pegou de surpresa...**

**Monica Beckman: Realmente esse Draco é bem romântico... bom é o outro lado dele... e ninguém também nunca me pediu pra namorar tão na lata... mas o Draco já está ficando desesperado... e não é à toa... até eu ficaria... valeu por ler...**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou no banheiro. Maldita hora que tinha esquecido de tomar a poção. Sentia o estômago queimar a cada nova onda de vômito. Depois de alguns minutos o enjôo melhorou, e Harry pôde finalmente tomar banho. Depois desceu para o Salão Principal. Mesmo sendo sábado Harry não conseguia dormir mais. Tudo por culpa, de ter esquecido de tomar a poção. Da próxima teria um pouco mais de bom censo e não esquecer, se bem que não queria ter a próxima vez. Como era sábado todos estavam dormindo. Ainda mais sete horas da manhã.

Harry se cansou se ficar ali e saiu para dar um passeio pelo castelo, não tinha nada a fazer mesmo. Seria bom respirar um pouco de ar puro. Iria lhe fazer bem.

Draco passou a noite se revirando na cama de ansiedade, mal podia esperar para poder falar como o moreno. Mas tinha certeza de que não estaria acordado há essa hora da manhã. Mas mesmo assim resolveu sair das masmorras, não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto, já era o suficiente passar a noite acordado ali, se revirando na cama. Se arrumou e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, para não acordar os outros, que ainda dormiam e iam dormir até o meio dia no máximo.

O Salão Principal estava num silêncio sepulcral. Era capaz de se ouvir uma agulha cair no chão, tamanho era o silêncio. Draco saiu pela passagem secreta e se dirigiu aos jardins. Chegando lá, se surpreendeu. Potter estava sentado perto do lago. Essa era a visão mais linda que ele tivera até agora. Ver os cabelos rebeldes de Harry balançando levemente por causa da brisa da manhã. Como estava de costas não pôde ver seu rosto, mas não pensou duas vezes em se aproximar, já que Harry estava ali não iria perder a oportunidade. Se aproximou devagar.

— Olá Harry – disse Draco. Harry se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Malfoy. Não esperava encontrar nenhuma alma viva à essa hora da manhã. E olhou para Draco que se sentava ao seu lado. Draco era realmente bonito, se bem analisado. Tinha um rosto muito bonito e branco, que combinava bem com os cabelos louros.

Draco percebeu que o outro o analisava, e sentiu um tanto incomodo. Não gostava de ser analisado. Resolveu logo dizer o que tinha descoberto. Se Harry cooperasse hoje mesmo poderia ao menos "conversar" com o moreno.

— Sabe, esses dias eu andei pesquisando e descobri uma maneira de você falar, mas não totalmente, é o único jeito que achei até agora, mas só poderá falar comigo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry olhou pra ele com um olhar de interrogação. Draco percebendo começou a explicar.

— É o seguinte, nós podemos usar um feitiço, que se chama _télépathie _que é usado para se comunicar com uma pessoa pela mente. Só que é somente com a primeira pessoa que executar o feitiço. O feitiço vai durar até quando você conseguir falar de novo. Além de fazer com que seja o que for que está te impedindo de falar, diminua o efeito. E eu queria saber se... bom... se eu pudesse... ser... a pessoa a executar o feitiço... sei que você ainda não confia em mim, mas... eu realmente quero te ajudar, gosto muito de você para deixar você desta maneira. Não quero continuar te vendo desta maneira. Me sinto triste cada vez que te vejo assim. Quero poder te ajudar e vou entender se você não quiser que eu execute o feitiço.

Harry desviou o olhar e observou o lago pensativo. Deveria deixa Draco executar o feitiço ou não? Sabia que o loiro ao seu lado o olhava com expectativa. Se na carta de ontem havia dito na possibilidade de se conhecerem, essa seria uma boa oportunidade, mas quanto a só falar com o loiro, isso não era o lado bom, queria poder voltar a falar normalmente, com qualquer pessoa. Mas se Draco disse que o feitiço ia fazer com que voltasse a falar mais rápido, não custava nada tentar. Aliás a situação pior não podia ficar.

Harry se virou para o loiro que o observava e assentiu com a cabeça. Draco abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha de felicidade. Mas resolveu confirmar se era o que estava pensando.

— Você está dizendo que aceita que eu execute o feitiço?

Harry assentiu de novo. Desta vez Draco, se levantou e começou a dar pulos de alegria, mal conseguia acreditar que Harry estivesse lhe dando uma chance. E desta vez não iria passar dos limites, teria de ter muita calma. Ia ser difícil, mas não faria nenhum movimento, pelo menos por enquanto. Draco parou e olhou para Harry, que estava sorrindo devido aos seus pulos. Este era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Draco via Harry dar em muito tempo. Se sentou ao seu lado novamente.

— Bom agora só nos resta fazer o feitiço funcionar. Primeiro teremos de aprender a nos concentrar ao máximo. Para depois executar o feitiço. Você terá de se concentrar na minha mente e eu na sua. Se estivermos realmente concentrados o feitiço vai funcionar.

Draco executou o feitiço dez vezes e até agora nada. Pelo visto ia ser mais complicado do que imaginara. Harry por outro lado tentava se concentrar ao máximo, mas já estava ficando cansado, sua cabeça doía só do esforço de pensar em alguma coisa. Como acordara péssimo essa manhã, não tinha dormido o suficiente, e isso o desgastava mais ainda. Draco pareceu perceber isso quando pela décima primeira vez, quando falou em tentarem de novo e Harry se negou.

— Ah tudo bem, já estou começando a ficar cansado também. – disse Draco que analisava o moreno, que abriu a boca de sono. – você não dormiu direito não é? – Harry negou com a cabeça – porque você não vai dormir, vai ser melhor, acho que também tenho de deitar de novo. Venha vamos – disse Draco se levantando e oferecendo a mão a Harry. Este a aceitou um pouco cauteloso, pelo episódio de ontem. Depois os dois seguiram cada um para os seus dormitórios, Draco nas masmorras com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e Harry pra torre da Grifinória arrastando os pés de sono.

To be Continued...

**

* * *

Oie!**

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo meio correndo.. não sei se tá bom... Valeu a todos pelos reviews... fico tão feliz de receber-los... e continuem deixando reviews...**

**Bjuss**

**Respostas soa reviews...**

**Mione03: Que bom que você tá gostando da fic... e claro que pode me add no msn.. meu msn é aliás qualquer um que quiser pode me add... Black: Putz tá difícil mandar esse bloqueio pro quinto dos infernos... mas tá diminuindo... hehe...**

**Annna-Malfoy: bom tá aí a solução do Draco.. não sei se ficou bom mas... tentei...**

**Monica Beckman: Vlw pelos parabéns... que bom que você tá gostando do jeito do Draco... hehe... é o outro capítulo ficou muito curto... mas era só pra o Harry desculpar o Draco...**

**Ma-chan2: Não se preocupe que essa fic vai ter fim... não vai ficar a deus dará tá? E é ótimo que você esteja gostando da fic...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Sem Sentido**

**Capítulo 9**

Harry acordou novamente ao meio dia, se sentia mais disposto. Percebeu que alguém o olhava e virou o rosto e viu Rony, que o analisava. Colocou os óculos e se sentou na cama. Nisso Rony se aproximou e se sentou na borda da cama. Continuou a olhá-lo por um tempo, e Harry já estava ficando um pouco incomodado com isso. Não gostava que os outros o olhasse tanto.

— Harry...

Rony finalmente começou a falar mais parou. Parecia estar medindo as palavras. Harry ainda estava sem saber o que fazer. No dia anterior Rony tinha brigado com ele, e agora estava ali.

— Eu queria te pedir desculpa por ontem... eu exagerei um pouco, mas é que eu não te reconheço mais, desde esse verão você voltou estranho, você tem medo de tudo, você não era assim. Eu queria poder te ajudar, eu queria saber o que aconteceu...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, tinham chego novamente nesse ponto. Sempre ele ou Hermione chegavam nesse ponto, sempre faziam chegar. Harry tinha medo de falar. Harry se encolheu e abraçou os joelhos olhando para o lado.

— Harry... por favor me deixa te ajudar. – disse Rony.

Rony não suportava mais vê-lo daquele jeito, aquilo era de cortar o coração. Queria poder ajudá-lo, queria fazer acabar esse sofrimento. Rony pensando nisso se sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou. Harry imediatamente ficou tenso. Tinha medo de ser tocado por garotos. E a Rony isso não passou desapercebido. E com isso aliviou um pouco o abraço.

— Harry você me desculpa?

Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

— Então vamos levanta dessa cama... já é meio dia e você aí... vamos – disse Rony puxando Harry pela mão. Harry se deixou levar. E saiu da cama. Como já estava vestido só lhe restou seguir Rony escada a baixo. – aqui está o adormecido.

Hermione os esperava lá embaixo para irem almoçar. E riu com o comentário de Rony...

Os três foram para o Salão Principal e lá almoçaram. Harry vagava os olhos pelo salão procurando um certo loiro. E logo o encontrou sentado na mesa da Sonserina com os seus capangas do seu lado. Harry se perguntava como ele podia andar com aqueles dois trasgos.

Enquanto Harry comia Rony e Hermione conversavam baixinho.

— Como assim? – perguntou Hermione assim que Rony terminou de falar que Harry tinha ficado tenso quando o tinha abraçado.

— Qual a parte do _ficou tenso_ você não entendeu? – respondeu Rony de mau gosto.

— Não precisa ser grosso também... seu sem educação... só queria saber o porque disso tudo.

Hermione parou pensativa, analisando Harry. Ele parecia tão longe, tão distante dali. Que se alguém falasse algo ele daria um pulo de susto. Ela olhou na direção que Harry olhava, e se surpreendeu, ele olhava exatamente para Malfoy. E isso não era boa coisa. Parecia que o sonserino havia percebido que Harry o olhava e sorriu de volta. Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados, e olhou para Harry para saber qual seria sua reação, e por incrível que pareça, este sorriu e abaixou os olhos.

Hermione estava estupefata, o que estava acontecendo ali? Olhou para Rony que parecia alheio ao acontecimento. Primeiro Harry aparece sem falar, e agora trocando sorrisos com o Malfoy? Isso que ainda tem a poção contra enjôo, o súbito desinteresse por chocolate. Isso estava realmente estranho. Teria de ficar de olho em Harry vinte e quatro horas por dia. Se ele estivesse se encontrando com o Malfoy, ela iria saber.

— Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony, retomando o assunto anterior.

— Não sei, o que podemos por enquanto é observar.

Rony não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, mas permaneceu calado. Ele sabia que Hermione estava pensando em alguma coisa. Principalmente quando ela ficava séria daquela maneira. Agora era só observar mesmo.

To be Continued...

**Oie gente! Vlw pelos reviews que recebi... fico muito feliz com isso...**

**Logo o próximo capítulo online... **

**Espero que gostem...**

**Bjuss**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Estavam no mês de Novembro, e Harry já estava no terceiro mês de gravidez. Os vômitos e enjôos diminuíram consideravelmente. Harry e Draco conseguiram realizar o feitiço com sucesso, e agora conversavam melhor. Eles aprenderam a se conhecer, e Harry descobriu que Draco não era tão ruim quanto parecia, e ainda mantinham os encontros às escondidas. Principalmente para os amigos, ambos sabiam que se soubessem de sua amizade, haveria uma grande discussão entre as casas, pois antes de nada, eram considerados rivais. Mas Draco havia diminuído os insultos para com os grifinórios, e como todo o resto da sonserina o respeita e o seguia fielmente, diminuíram os insultos também. Muitos grifinórios acharam estranho no começo, mas depois se acostumaram. Poderia até haver paz entre essas duas casas, mas sempre se tem pequenas picuinhas que se tornam bem grandes, pois há uma grande quantidade de fofoqueiros na escola que adoravam uma briga, e faziam questão de causá-la. Entre eles estava Pansy Parkinson, a maior fofoqueira da sonserina, além de ser uma insuportável, como Draco dizia, detestava grifinórios com toda a sua alma, e fazia questão de perturbá-los. Outra vez quase que ela e a Mione saíram no tapa, se não tivesse sido o Harry e o Rony segurar a Mione e o Draco segurar a Parkinson, teria saído alguém machucado. Bem que Pansy merecia levar uns tapas pra ficar de boca fechada.

Harry já notava que sua barriga começava a crescer, como previa, ainda não era visível, mas se olhado com atenção notaria. Como ainda tinha roupas velhas e largas, as usava pra esconder a barriga. E logo, isso não seria mais possível. Outra coisa que havia mudado em Harry era o temperamento, Madame Pomfrey disse que era normal, mas todos estavam estranhando, já que mudava a cada segundo, poderia estar em um segundo feliz e no outro irritado não querendo ver ninguém. E isso não passou desapercebido de Hermione, que o analisava muito agora, e Harry achava que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa, ainda mais sendo Hermione do jeito que era. Até Rony às vezes lhe olhava estranho, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa. Logo Harry teria de contar para os dois, pelo menos aos dois. Depois de ter feito aquele feitiço com Draco, havia começado a falar, mesmo que sozinho, ainda não falava com os outros, mas parecia que estava funcionando. Quando Harry "falou" com Draco pela última vez sobre isso, ele havia ficado muito feliz por Harry estar melhorando, mas respeitava Harry não querer falar sobre o motivo de ter perdido a capacidade de falar.

Hermione estava no Salão Principal com Harry e Rony. Mesmo estando tão atenta em Harry durante aqueles dias, não tinha descoberto nada. Harry tinha engordado um pouco e mudava de humor muito rápido, e andava comendo mais, mas mesmo assim, não tinha descoberto nada ainda e não desistiria, iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

As corujas chegaram fazendo barulho, e tirou Hermione de sua observação e pensamentos. A coruja lhe deixara mais uma das comuns cartas de seus pais. Hermione reparou que Harry também tinha recebido uma carta, mas rapidamente a escondeu no bolso, e terminou de comer e saiu do Salão Principal. Olhou para o Malfoy e viu que ele ia na mesma direção que Harry. Se levantou cautelosamente e foi atrás.

— Onde você vai Mione? – perguntou Rony a seguindo.

— Shiiiiiuu... fica quieto.

Malfoy subia as escadas sempre olhando para trás para ver se alguém o seguia. Por sorte não percebeu os dois.

Rony não parava de lhe perguntar o que estavam fazendo. Hermione se irritou com isso e o empurrou contra a parede do corredor.

—Rony pára de falar, eu preciso descobrir uma coisa e se você quiser me seguir fica quieto – disse Hermione, continuando a andar atrás de Malfoy. Depois disso Rony se calou e a seguiu.

Malfoy entrou dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. Hermione chegou perto da porta para ouvir alguma coisa e usou um feitiço para ver o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Viu que Harry e Malfoy estavam se abraçando, como se fossem velhos amigos.

— Você está engordando sabia? – disse Malfoy saindo do abraço.

Harry sabia a que ele se referia. Já havia pensado na hipótese de contar pelo menos a ele. Mas não tinha coragem. E achou que essa poderia ser uma boa oportunidade.

— Ei o que foi? Porque você ficou tão sério? – perguntou Draco notando a repentina mudança em Harry. Este por sua vez respirou profundamente antes de falar qualquer coisa. Se concentrando no feitiço que mantinha aquele elo entre os dois. Tomou coragem e falou, ou pelo menos pensou.

— _Tenho uma coisa pra te falar..._

— Pode falar o que foi?

— _Você sabe que eu parei de falar durante as férias... e... isso foi porque aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou meio que estado de choque o suficiente para parar de falar..._

Draco ouvia tudo atentamente, sabia que Harry estava tomando coragem pra falar fosse o que fosse.

Enquanto isso Hermione do outro lado da porta olhava tudo surpresa. Conseguira identificar o feitiço imediatamente, só não conseguia acreditar o fato de ter sido justamente o Malfoy que o executou. Porque não ela ou Rony? Tudo bem o Rony não iria conseguir fazê-lo, mas ela sim. E o mais surpreendente era a maneira amável que Malfoy o olhava. Pelo visto Harry estava falando algo bem ruim, dado pela expressão em seu rosto.

Harry continuava a falar...

— _E isso teve conseqüências, por um lado boas e por outro ruins... o fato é que... eu..._

— Fala Harry... – insistiu Draco.

— _Eu estou esperando um filho..._

Draco arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Esperava qualquer coisa menos isso. Mas como isso tinha acontecido? Não tinha nexo. Sabia que alguns bruxo podiam engravidar mas quem era o outro pai?

— Mas como isso aconteceu? – resolveu perguntar.

Harry temia justamente essa pergunta. Respirou mais fundo ainda dessa vez e desviou os olhos dos de Draco. Mas Draco segurou seu rosto de forma delicada, para que o olhasse, foi aí que sentiu que chorava. Draco ao ver aquelas lágrimas, logo percebeu que o que viria a seguir não seria muito bom...

— Harry fale eu preciso saber...

— _O filho é do meu primo... não porque eu quis... eu não queria... ele me pegou desprevenido... _– Harry chorava cada vez mais forte agora.

Draco o abraçou, ainda não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Como alguém era capaz de fazer tal brutalidade?

— Ele sabe disso? – perguntou Draco.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

— Então não vai precisar saber. – Harry o olhou de forma interrogativa – é simples eu vou assumir e cuidar de vocês dois de agora em diante...

Harry se sentiu aquecido por dentro por ouvir aquilo, esperava que Draco não quisesse nem ao menos olhar na sua cara depois daquilo. Mas pensara errado. Draco agora o abraça com carinho, e Harry se sentiu muito feliz por isso. Se sentiu mais feliz do que em meses.

Do outro lado da porta Hermione não estava entendendo nada. Tinha ouvido só o que Malfoy falava. E não ajudava em absolutamente em nada. E porque Harry estava chorando? E como assim cuidar de vocês dois? Harry era um só...

— Hermione posso saber o que estamos fazendo aqui na frente dessa porta? – perguntou Rony. Como Hermione tinha feito com que somente ela visse o que acontecia lá dentro Rony estava totalmente boiando.

— Nada Rony... Nada... É melhor irmos embora... temos aula de feitiços agora.

Hermione desfez o feitiço e foi para a aula. Depois pensaria nisso com mais calma. As coisas pareciam tão óbvias. Mas não eram tanto assim.

To be Continued...

**Oi gente...**

**Vlw pelos reviews que recebi...**

**Continuem deixando tá?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...**

**bjussss**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Draco havia se sentado no chão da sala encostando-se na parede de pedra. Harry estava apoiado nele, praticamente deitado em seu colo. Se sentia cansado. Como Madame Pomfrey havia dito, seria normal que se sentisse cansado com facilidade, já que usava grande quantidade de magia para manter o bebê com vida. Draco acariciava sua cabeça e fazia com que sentisse mais sono.

— Hey Harry.. não podemos dormir aqui temos aulas lembra-se? – disse Draco. Harry resmungou. – não vai dormir não.. larga de ser preguiçoso, depois você pode dormir, mas agora não... Temos aulas e se você quer dar um futuro digno ao nosso filho terá de estudar.

Harry se surpreendeu com o "nosso filho", mas fora bom ouvir, isso só queria dizer que Draco estava mesmo disposto a assumir a criança.

— _Draco como iremos fazer para contar pra todo mundo, eu tenho medo... medo da reação deles... e Dumbledore já sabe que a criança é filho do meu primo, junto com a Madame Pomfrey. E se formos contar que o filho é seu, teremos de dizer que nós estamos namorando e..._

— E você ainda não me considera como seu namorado? – perguntou Draco, com um aperto no coração, não haviam discutido esse assunto de namoro, haviam trocado um único beijo, no qual Harry havia fugido. Tinha dado tempo para Harry pensar. Tempo demais aliás, já faziam meses desde aquele dia, não podia esperar mais, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia forçá-lo a lhe dar um resposta agora, não agora que descobrira o que aconteceu. Iria assumir a criança sim, como sua, porque amava Harry acima de tudo e de todos, e se esse bebê era seu filho o amaria da mesma maneira, mesmo sendo filho de um trouxa nojento. – já lhe provei que não sou aquele Draco Malfoy que todos pensam conhecer, não irei lhe machucar como fez seu primo.

— _Eu sei... eu confio em você... mas... mesmo assim eu tenho medo, não que eu não goste de você, gosto e muito, mas assumir mais um compromisso agora... eu tenho medo... medo de que lhe aconteça alguma coisa... como aconteceu com todo mundo que se aproximou de mais de mim... medo de... _

— Mas medo de que? – Draco estava indignado.

— _EU NÃO SEI... _– gritou Harry, estava ficando desesperado com esse interrogatório, não sabia o porque de tanto medo, confiava em Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de se envolver com alguém _– desculpe... não quis gritar..._

— Tudo bem, calma... eu acho que terei de lhe dar mais tempo, não quero forçá-lo a nada – disse Draco, mesmo querendo, não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento de ter de esperar mais. E isso não passou desapercebido de Harry.

— _Eu aceito..._

Draco o olhou interrogativamente. Será que era o que estava pensando?

— Aceita o que?

— _Aceito namorar com você... – _disse Harry. Deveria vencer o medo aos poucos, não deixaria de ser feliz por medo de se machucar, além do mais Draco já havia provado ser uma boa pessoa.

Draco por sua vez, mal podia acreditar no que havia ouvido, abraçou Harry e começou a rodar em volta de si mesmo, dando risadas, se sentia mais feliz do que em anos. Harry estava ficando tonto de tanto rodar.

— _Draco pára... eu estou ficando tonto..._

— Desculpa... mal posso acreditar... lhe prometo Harry que não deixarei que ninguém lhe machuque, te farei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, da mesma maneira que você o está fazendo agora.

Draco não pode resistir e beijou Harry, para a surpresa dele, o mesmo correspondeu, de uma maneira inocente e tímida. Draco agora poderia gritar para o mundo ouvir que ele era a pessoa mais feliz deste mundo.

Hermione mal prestava atenção à aula de feitiços, pela primeira vez na vida não desejava ficar na sala de aula. A aula já havia começado a dez minutos, e Harry não tinha aparecido ainda.Tinha de sair dali para pensar, tudo parecia tão óbvio, mas se era tão óbvio por que não conseguia descobrir? Teria de retomar fato por fato.

_1º Harry aparece sem poder falar e com medo de tudo e de todos._

_2º Vômitos, trocas de humor, enjôo, comia pouco, deixou de gostar de chocolate._

_3º Troca de olhares com o Malfoy, encontros secretos._

_4º Harry chorando, e Malfoy dizendo que iria cuidar de "vocês dois"._

Hermione ia anotando tudo no caderno, o começo era um mistério, esses sintomas... lhe pareciam familiares...

"_Lembrem-se se vocês garotas tiverem enjôos, vômitos matutinos, falta de apetite, e enjôo para com alguns alimentos, podem ter certeza de que há um grande probabilidade de estarem grávidas, e garanto que sempre dá certo, são poucas as que..."_

Era isso! Se lembrava que Madame Pomfrey havia dado essa pequena aula para as garotas do sétimo ano a poucos meses, agora fazia sentido, Harry só podia estar grávido, sabia que bruxos podiam engravidar, mas só aqueles realmente poderosos. E o pai só podia ser...

Toc toc...

A atenção de Hermione foi desviada para a porta por onde Harry entrava, estava vinte minutos atrasado. Desta vez o professor deixou passar, mas não haveria próxima vez. Hermione o analisou quando se sentou ao lado de Rony, estava incrivelmente feliz, nem parecia que estava chorando a minutos atrás no braços do Malfoy. Malfoy... agora entendia o porque que ele disse que cuidaria de vocês dois... o feitiço ter sido executado por ele... agora tudo se encaixava...

Harry estava esperando um filho do Malfoy, mas porque parara de falar nas férias? Isso continuava a ser um mistério. Que com certeza viria à tona logo, logo.

**Oie!**

**Gente me desculpem pelo atraso, sinto muitíssimo... é que aconteceu tanta coisa ruim na minha vida neste meio tempo, que perdi a vontade de escrever, mas estou de volta, mesmo ainda desanimada, mas acho que demorei demais pra atualiza... me desculpem mesmo...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo... agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews...**

**Ah e gente! Me ajudem com o nome do filho(a) do Harry, mande sugestões de nomes, tanto de menino, como de menina, é que ainda não decidi o que vai ser...**

**Mione03: Olá! Que bom que esteja gostando, continue lendo e deixando reviews... **

**Drika: é realmente o começo ficou meio corrido, vc não foi a única a reclamar disso... mas é que eu não tinha muita prática ainda pra fazer fics, então ficou meio estranho...**

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:realmente.. o Rony é muito tapado...e parece que a Mione já descobriu, ou pelo menos acha... hehehe... e sim o Draco tá muito compreensivo nessa fic... até demais...**

**Querubyn:Obrigada pelo review.. e vlw pelo elogio tbm...**

**Elizabeta Draculea: hehehehe... então tá, tô saciando o seu vício... ehhee... adorei se review...**

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy: Calma... não tenha um surto, espero que já não tenha tido... hehehe... vlw pelo review... e vou tentar atualizar mais rápido...**

**Lost Hikari: Bom.. então a Mione descobriu... e pelo visto bem rápido... brigada pelo review... continue lendo tá?**

**Stra Potter Malfoy: bom tá ae o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado... hehehe... vlw pelo review**

**Laura: Que bom que você tá gostando, fico feliz por isso...**

**Mel Deep Dark: hehuehuehu... bom eu trouxe mais pra você...**

**Serena Malfoy: o Draco é muito lindo sim... e parece que vai cuidar super bem do Harry e do filhote dele...**

**Debora Dumbledore: tô continuando... calma...**

**AganishLottly: é eu acelerei um pouco, sabe-se lá porque...**

**Yasminluisa: tô continuando... hehehe... e que bom que está gostando...**

**Hermione Seixas: que bom que você tbm escreve, assim que der eu leio suas fics tá?**

**Koorime Shinigami: huehuhauhauha... achei muito hilário o seu coment... huahaua... demais... e como eu já disse o começo ficou meio corrido, porque eu não tinha muito jeito pra escrever fics, então ficou ruinzinho... mas o importante é que esteja gostando...**

**Elektra 666: não vou deixar sem fim não... apesar de não saber o final ainda... hehehe**

**Mathew Potter Malfoy: É desperdício... hehehe... mas não tem importância.. e não se preocupe, vou terminar a fic...**

**Markus Malfoy-Bloom: Adorei o seu comentário no meu flog... confesso que fiquei surpresa... não esperava... mas agradeço muito... e que bom que você tá gostando...**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

— Mas eu não posso fazer isto senhor, por mais que odeie ele, não posso fazer.

Dois homens discutiam em sala ampla e cheia de objetos estranhos. Ali um dos homens, o mais velho, tentava convencer o mais jovem de executar seu plano. Mas ao que parecia não teria sucesso tão cedo.

— Você tem de fazer, não nos resta outra escolha, e será pior se esta situação prosseguir, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu - disse o mais velho

— Mas senhor, isto é algo que não posso fazer, não quero nenhum mal dessa magnitude a ele - contrariou o mais jovem, cansado daquela conversa, e cada vez mais irritado. Aquilo que lhe fora pedido era uma loucura, não podia e não queria fazê-lo.

— Se você não o fizer... não me resta outra escolha, se não entregá-lo à morte, e eu sei que você mais do que ninguém tome a morte. Eu sei que você apesar dessa pase toda, tem medo, e eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno se não o fizer.

O senhor apoiou suas mãos sobre a mesa, com um olhar estreito, tentava ver algo no rosto impassivo do outro. Mas seus olhos denunciavam o medo e o pavor que ali transbordavam. Mesmo que não quisesse fazer aquilo, não lhe restava outra alternativa, era o único jeito de não se ter um pergio maior futuramente. E tinha de convencer o mais jovem a fazê-lo, era o único que tinha escrúpulos, ou parecia ter para fazer o serviço.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso - disse o mais novo com a voz trêmula e falha.

— Fará sim... Te darei mais um tempo para pensar, lembre-se, a sua vida está em minhas mãos e você terá que fazê-lo se não quiser morrer, garanto que ninguém saberá de nada...

Sendo assim, o senhor de cabelos brancos, saiu da sala, dexando atrás de si, um homem completamente confuso e amedrontado.

Haviam se passado três dias desde aquele encontro que Hermione flagara, e não havia conseguido falar com Harry. Este andava mais sumido do que nunca, só aparecia durante as aulas, parecia que até sabia que Hermione queria falar com ele. E Malfoy era outro sumido, que também só comparecia às aulas.

Hermione sabia que os dois estavam juntos mas não conseguia encontrá-los, não sabia que lugar do castelo estavam e isso dificultava sua investigação e aumentava ainda mais suas perguntas. Tinha jurado a si mesma que falaria com Harry e conseguiria todas as respostas, mas tinha quebrado a cara.

Hermione olhou para o lado, onde Harry estava sentado ao lado de Rony, que por sua vez, estava ao seu lado. Estavam na aula da Profª Minerva, o que dificultava qualquer comunicação entre ela e Harry. Rony fingia estar prestando atenção, mas o único que fazia era seguir a professora com os olhos. Harry fazia o mesmo, mas com uma diferença, havia um sorriso em seu rosto, que demonstrava uma felicidade que Hermione raramente via.

— Srtª Granger, algum problema no Sr. Weasley e no Sr. Potter, para olhá-los enquanto explico a matéria? - disse a profª Minerva que olhava Hermione com severidade.

— Não senhora - respondeu Hermione em voz baixa. Pode ouvir que os sonserinos davam risadinhas abafadas, com certeza iriam fazer piadinhas depois, principalmente a inchirida da Parkinson. Mas havia um único sonserino que não rira, e estava apenas olhando o trio. Principalmente um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente, sem nenhuma interferência. Assim que bateu o sinal, Harry já estava guardando suas coisas com pressa para partir. Quando Hermione ia chamá-lo para conversarem, a Profª Minerva chamou Harry, dizendo que precisava conversar com ele. Hermione havia perdido outra chance, parecia que seria difícil falar com ele...

— Bom Harry, pedi para que ficasse um pouco mais, pois preciso falar com você... - disse Minerva assim que todos os alunos se retiraram da sala. - você tem estado muito desatento em minhas aulas, suas notas caíram, e você parece sempre estar no mundo da Lua. Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo com o senhor, e lhe peço que se esforçe para melhorar sua notas se quiser ser alguém na vida. Agora pode ir.

Harry saiu da sala apressado, não podia acreditar que a profª Minerva tinha lhe feito perder tempo ali pra falar aquilo. Não tinha sentido, aquilo fora totalmente desnecessário. E agora estava atrasado para um encontro com Draco na Sala Precisa. Deveria se apressar, porque Draco detestava quando chegava atrasado. Harry andou o mais depressa que suas pernas permitiram, assim que chegou na sala estava esbaforido. Draco estava sentado em um sofá, que provavelmente ele imaginara para o cenário de hoje, a cada dia ele variava, um dia eram almofadas pelo chão, outro dia eram pufes, outro dia sofá, Harry achava aquilo engraçado, e teve um dia que Draco estava de tanto mal humor por causa de uma prova, que a sala ficou toda preta e com cadeiras de madeira, sem nenhum requinte, e Harry teve que usar sua imaginação para mudar o ambiente.

— Você está atrasado dez minutos - disse Draco sério. Era difícil lidar com esse pontualismo, tinha horas que Harry se irritava com isso.

— _Me desculpe, mas a Minerva me segurou na sala, você mesmo viu, você estava lá_ - disse Harry se sentando ao lado de Draco, que estava deitado no sofá.

— Sim, eu vi. O que ela queria?

— _Nada demais, apenas falar que minhas notas cairam e que eu precisava me esforçar mais, aquele blablabla de sempre_ - disse Harry que agora se acomodava nos braços de Draco.

Os dois se encontravam bastante ultimamente, passavam a maior parte do dia e da noite naquela sala, onde estudavam, conversavam e claro, namoravam. Harry ainda era meio receoso sobre algumas coisas entre eles, principalmente em contatos físicos, ainda tinha um pouco de medo. Draco lhe havia provado que estava realmente dedicado, a Harry e ao bebê. Fazia Harry seguir todas as recomendações de Pomfrey ao pé da letra, nos último três dias, que era o tempo que estavam namorando.

Draco havia ficado muito feliz por ter conseguido conquistar a confiança de Harry, mas ainda se preocupava muito com o ocorrido nas férias, e toda vez que ia dar um beijo mais acalorado, ou fazer outras coisas, se freiava, para não ferir o moreno. Não queria destruir o que conseguiu. Muito menos machucar a quem mais amava. E apesar de tudo, tinha também começado a considerar o filho de Harry como seu. E cuidava dos dois ao máximo, sempre tentando mantê-los bem. Harry e Draco passaram mais uma tarde ali, como sempre faziam ultimamente...

* * *

_Oie gente!!_

_ Me desculpem pela demora..._

_Eu já tinha quase que abandonado as minhas fics... não vou garantir q agora poste com frequência... mas obrigada a todos que lêm, esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, pois escrevei meio na correria..._

_Bjuss_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Harry acordou no meio da noite. Ouvia um choro de bebê recém nascido. Colocou a mão na barriga e não a sentiu, apesar de ainda ser pequena, não a sentia, o bebê não estava mais na sua barriga. Levantou-se assustado. O choro de bebê continuava. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir, e viu uma sombra de uma pessoa correndo pra fora, e o choro diminuindo. Olhou nas outras camas do dormitório e não tinha ninguém ali, estava sozinho._

_Desceu as escadas. Chegando à Sala Comunal, viu de novo que alguém saía pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Decidiu seguir o choro. No caminho, se encontrou com Rony, este estava sentado no chão jogando Snap Explosivo. Quando chegou perto. Rony lhe olhou e disse._

— _Você deve proteger essa criança, não deixe que ninguém chegue perto. Tenha cuidado, só você poderá cuidar dessa criança. Você e Draco e mais ninguém. Não confie nas pessoas._

_Harry foi perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, quando Rony desapareceu. Sem saber o que fazer ficou parado observando o lugar onde estivera Rony. Ouviu de novo o bebê chorando. Se virou e viu novamente o vulto correndo para o Salão Principal._

— _Ei!! Pára!! – gritou Harry correndo atrás do vulto._

_Chegando no Salão Principal. Havia um berço bem no centro deste. Se aproximou cauteloso. O choro havia parado. Estava um silêncio absoluto e mortífero. Que chegava a incomodar. No berço havia uma manta, uma manta vermelha e verde, com detalhes em prata e dourado._

_Começou a desdobrar a manta à procura da criança. E o mais estranho não tinha criança. Mas mesmo assim continuou desdobrando. Até o que viu lhe deixou petrificado. Havia sim um bebê. O bebê tinha olhos azuis, com os cabelos negros como a noite. Seus olhos estavam abertos. Sua garganta estava cortada, e dali saia sangue e mais sangue. Harry sabia. Sabia que aquele era seu filho..._

— AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

— Calma Harry, calma... – gritava Draco tentando acalmar um Harry desesperado e histérico. Ele gritava cada vez mais e se debatia, estava em pé tentando se desviar de Draco. E batendo pra tudo quanto é lado tentando se defender. Em nenhum momento deixou de gritar. E seus gritos eram de puro pânico e medo. Era assustador ouvi-los. Draco tentava loucamente pará-lo, mas não estava tendo progressos.

— Harry, pelo amor de Merlim, pára!!! Se acalma. – gritou Draco segurando seus pulsos, no intento de pará-lo. E pareceu funcionar. Harry estava chorando ainda. Mas tinha ao menos parado de gritar e se debater. Draco percebeu que as mãos de Harry estavam cheias de sangue. Isso o deixou em pânico.

Não entendia nada. Ele esteve todo o tempo com Harry na Sala Precisa. Harry estivera dormindo numa cama que improvisara e ele estava fazendo seus deveres, como sempre faziam. De repente Harry começou a gritar e a se debater. Quando foi acalmá-lo, este se levantou e continuou gritando. E agora isso. Ele aparecia com as mãos sangrando sem haver machucado. Pelo menos aparentemente.

— Tem alguém tentando machucar o meu bebê, Draco, por favor, não deixa, por favor me ajuda a proteger meu filho. Estão querendo matá-lo – disse Harry, ainda tremendo e chorando desconsoladamente nos braços de Draco.

— Harry se acalma foi só um sonho. Não aconteceu nada, seu bebê está bem – disse Draco acariciando os cabelos de Harry e passando a mão nas suas costas no intento de acalmá-lo.

Não. Não tinha sido apenas um sonho como disse Draco. Tinha sido real, tinha realmente visto o bebê. Tinha realmente sentido aquilo. Seu bebê estava morto. Decepado.

— Não foi um sonho, eu juro. Não foi um sonho – murmurava Harry.

Draco levou Harry novamente até a cama e sentou-o ali, Harry ficava se balançando pra frente e pra trás, freneticamente, olhando para um ponto fixo a sua frente. Estava visivelmente em pânico. Draco correu para um armário que tinha na sala, e pegou um frasco de poção tranqüilizadora. Sentou-se do lado de Harry e lhe ofereceu a poção.

— Não quero – disse Harry ainda se balançando, sem olhar para Draco.

— Harry toma. Lhe fará bem, você precisa se acalmar, se você continuar assim, poderá perder o bebê. – lhe disse Draco, colocando o frasco em sua mão. Harry olhou para o frasco, depois para Draco, depois novamente para o frasco. Draco não lhe daria alguma coisa que não fosse pro seu próprio bem. Colocou a boca do frasco em seus lábios. Após o primeiro gole, já sentiu como suas mãos paravam de tremer, e seu coração começava a diminuir o ritmo, realmente estava se acalmando. Sentiu-se bem relaxado após terminar de tomar a poção, que não tinha gosto.

— Agora Harry, me conta o que aconteceu, devagar e com calma – disse Draco pegando o frasco das mãos de Harry e colocando-o do lado no chão. Harry lhe contou o sonho que tivera, enquanto Draco limpava suas mãos. Nesse processo descobriu de onde veio o sangue. Harry estivera tão tenso, que durante todo o sonho, estava apertando as unhas contras as palmas das mãos. Conseguindo com isso perfurar a pele.

Draco ouviu atentamente o sonho. E realmente tinha sido pra ele bem assustador. Mas Madame Pomfrey já havia dito ao próprio Harry que alucinações durante a gravidez eram normais. E pra Draco, não passava apenas de um sonho realmente. Mas Harry estava convencido do contrário.

— Você não acredita em mim não é? – perguntou Harry, olhando para a cara de incrédulo de Draco.

— Harry você sabe muito bem que a Madame Pomfrey disse que pode-se ter este tipo de alucinações. É comum durante a gravidez, principalmente se a pessoa tem muitas coisas com que se preocupar. – disse Draco ao seu lado, tentando não magoar Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo, tentando convencê-lo de que havia sido apenas um sonho.

— Mas Draco, eu vi, eu senti, o bebê realmente estava lá. – disse Harry olhando para Draco com um olhar suplicante, como quem quisesse que o outro acreditasse nele. Que tinha sido real, e não apenas alucinações.

— Harry foi apenas uma alucinação – disse Draco firme. Harry se levantou com raiva, pegou sua mochila e quando estava abrindo a porta se virou pra Draco.

— Se você não quer acreditar em mim, faça o que quiser, não vou ficar implorando para que acredite – disse Harry, saindo e batendo a porta atrás de si. Estava com muita raiva, não era possível uma coisa daquelas, como Draco não poderia acreditar nele? Não estava mentindo, tinha certeza que vira aquilo, não era apenas um sonho.

Draco pensou em correr atrás de Harry, mas seria melhor por enquanto que este se acalmasse, no dia seguinte falaria com ele. Talvez ele estivesse mais calmo. Draco se lembrou do estado de pânico de Harry, e aquilo lhe havia deixado muito preocupado, ouvir seus gritos e aquela expressão de terror em seu rosto lhe cortava o coração.

Voltou para as suas tarefas, mas não conseguia se concentrar, estava incrivelmente com a consciência pesada. Harry estava bravo com ele, e isso o deixava por demais, triste e agoniado. E se Harry quisesse terminar com ele?? O que faria da vida se isso acontecesse? A única coisa que lhe restava era esperar até o dia seguinte para conversar com ele.

Harry chegou bufando na Sala Comunal, e nesta hora só tinha Hermione e Rony, e mais alguns outros alunos do primeiro ano. Se sentou ao lado de Hermione no sofá de frente pro fogo.

— Está tudo bem amigo? – perguntou Rony, que estava pra lá de intrigado com tanta revolta.

— Nada – disse Harry ainda bufando de raiva.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam incrédulos. Era isso mesmo? Tinha ouvido certo?

— Harry, fala alguma coisa – pediu Hermione olhando ao seu lado com expectativa.

— Você quer que eu fale o que? – disse Harry com raiva.

Hermione e Rony se jogaram sobre Harry felizes da vida. Ambos estavam incrédulos e ao mesmo tempo, muito felizes. Harry tinha voltado a falar, fosse o que fosse que tivesse acontecido, tinha vindo muito a calhar.

Harry por sua vez não estava entendendo nada. Estava tão concentrado no sonho e na desconfiança de Draco, que não tinha notado mais nada.

— O que vocês dois têm? Vocês beberam?

— Harry, você não percebe? – disse Rony se ajeitando do seu lado. Hermione também saia de cima dele.

— Não estou entendendo nada.

— Harry acorda! Você está falando com a gente! Você voltou a falar – disse Rony com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Harry na hora que ouviu, parou pra analisar, realmente tinha falado e os dois tinham entendido normalmente. Este abriu um sorriso também e começou a comemorar com Rony e Hermione.

Os dois estavam mais do que felizes por Harry, o que aconteceu era o que eles mais desejavam nos últimos meses.

— Agora nos conte cara, o que aconteceu pra você voltar a falar assim do nada? – perguntou Rony ainda sorridente.

— Eu prefiro não falar disso por enquanto, e quero que vocês entendam, na hora certa eu contarei tudo pra vocês, eu prometo. – disse Harry sério. Realmente não queria contar nada a ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas já vinha planejando contar aos dois logo.

— Está bem, nós te respeitaremos, te daremos um tempo. Mas escuta bem Harry, eu quero saber de tudo, tudo mesmo – disse Hermione olhando inquiridora, estava na cara que ela já havia descoberto alguma coisa. E Harry percebeu.

— Tudo bem, lhes prometo que conto. – Harry olhou para Rony que estava ao seu lado meio que emburrado.

— Tudo bem cara, mas se você não nos contar, você está ferrado na minha mão, me entendeu? – disse Rony com braços cruzados.

— Entendi.

O trio esteve alegre por todo o resto da noite. A notícia de que Harry tinha voltado a falar misteriosamente, se espalhou pelo Salão Comunal, e todos vinham lhe fazendo mil perguntas sobre o assunto, Rony e Hermione lhe ajudavam a se esquivar das perguntas.

Logo a notícia se espalhou para toda Hogwarts. E é claro chegou a todos os professores, que demonstraram estar contentes com o ocorrido.

— Então já se decidiu? Irá fazer ou não, as coisas estão se complicando mais ainda agora. – disso o senhor novamente na mesma sala que estivera um tempo atrás.

— Sim senhor, irei fazê-lo. Mas apenas porque sei que será o melhor para ele, e para todos nós. Mas como irei fazer, se ele corre risco de morrer? – disse o mais novo sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Tinha finalmente se decidido a fazer. Não tinha escolha, ou era aquilo, ou morreria. E morrer não era algo que lhe agradava, ainda mais agora que tinha chego onde queria.

— Eu te ensinarei um feitiço, que eu mesmo fiz, que faz o que tem que ser feito, sem que Harry morra. Te esperarei amanhã, para praticarmos o feitiço. Avisarei-te horário e local, por uma coruja. – disse o senhor saindo da sala.

Uma semana se passou e tudo parecia estar normal novamente. Pelo menos era o que aparentava a todos, mas Harry e Draco desde aquele dia, não se falaram mais. Harry realmente estava chateado com Draco. E este por sua vez não sabia mais o que fazer para pedir desculpas, apesar de que achava que estava certo. Mas ele já havia aprendido que contrariar um homem grávido não era algo muito saudável.

Ambos estavam no Salão Principal almoçando. Harry como sempre estava entre Rony e Hermione. Mas com uma agravante agora, ele fazia questão de estar de costas para Draco, não queria vê-lo tão cedo.

E Draco durante uma semana havia sofrido com a indiferença do moreno, e aquilo decididamente o estava matando. A gota d'água foi quando viu que Dino Thomas, pulava em cima de Harry e o beijava na boca na frente de todos. Draco não agüentou ver aquilo, e foi em direção aos dois, por sorte não tinha chego perto o bastante, para ver que Harry o empurrava e dava um tapa na cara. Estava sério e bastante irritado. Dino perecia que lhe pedia uma chance e Harry se negava. Até que este se cansou e saiu do Salão Principal, enfezado. Draco olhou à sua volta, e percebeu que apenas ele, os grifinórios que estavam ali perto, e o Dumbledore que perceberam o ocorrido. Sendo assim, não esperou mais tempo e foi atrás de Harry, tentando não demonstrar que ia atrás dele.

Não precisou pensar muito para saber onde ele estava. Foi direto para o jardim. Harry sempre ia pra lá quando precisava pensar, e após ter o namorado por um tempo, sabia disso. E não deu outra, assim que chegou no jardim vislumbrou Harry sentado jogando pedrinhas no lago. Fazia um dia nublado. Então não tinha ninguém ali, ainda mais agora que todos estavam almoçando. E Draco não iria perder essa chance, pois queria uma explicação do que fora aquilo no Salão Principal. Se aproximando sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Posso saber o que foi aquilo lá no Salão Principal?

— Não é da sua conta – disse Harry mais irritado ainda por ver o loiro – o que você quer aqui?

— Saber sobre aquilo lá, com que direito você deixa o Thomas te beijar daquele jeito? – disse Draco, cada vez se irritando mais.

— Eu não deixei ele me beijar ta legal? E eu acho que isso não lhe diz respeito, já que você não acredita em mim mesmo – disse Harry num tom melancólico.

— Eu acredito sim, me desculpe Harry por aquele dia, eu não quis desconfiar de você, mas na hora me pareceu que fora apenas um sonho, eu nem sei se foi ou não, é que naquela hora como você estava dormindo eu achei...

— Pois é, achou errado. – disse Harry grosso.

Draco notou que Harry estava diferente. Parecia forte, e irritado também. Mas estava diferente daquele Harry de uma semana atrás, que precisava dele, que era carinhoso, que precisava da sua proteção. Estava tão diferente. Tão indiferente com Draco, até lhe parecia que era como antes, antes deles namorarem, que viviam brigando. Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Draco resolveu falar.

— Como está o bebê?

— Bem obrigado – respondeu Harry de mal grado.

— Harry, por favor não faz assim, eu quero te pedir desculpas poxa! Eu to arrependido, mesmo que tenha sido uma alucinação, e você continua a achar que não, não importa. Eu te amo, e tenho medo de te perder. Medo que te aconteça alguma coisa, a você e ao nosso bebê.

Harry continuou com aquela expressão séria, e indiferente. Draco estava a ponto de começar a chorar, não agüentava mais aquilo. Estava se levantando quando Harry falou.

— Tudo bem, me desculpe também, acho que realmente foi só um sonho – Harry segurou Draco pela mão e o puxou pra mais perto, e se aconchegou nos braços do loiro, como sentira falta daquilo. E agora precisava mais do que nunca, ainda mais depois do que ocorrera com Dino. Aquilo tinha sido inesperado. E não gostara nem um pouco.

— Venha, vamos para a Sala Precisa, que lá estaremos mais seguros, e poderemos conversar tranquilamente – disse Draco puxando Harry para se levantar.

Os dois se dirigiram para o Sala Precisa, chegando lá, imaginaram um grande sofá aconchegante, onde pudessem ficar confortáveis.

Harry ainda continuava um tanto sério. Mesmo os dois estando deitados no sofá, Harry apoiado sobre Draco, e este por sua vez, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do moreno. Draco estava estranhando ainda um pouco Harry, ele permanecia sério, e isso lhe preocupava. Então começou a fazer cosquinhas em Harry para que este ao menos sorrisse.

— Pára Draco! – disse Harry manhoso, quase chorando. "_Estes malditos hormônios_" pensou Harry.

— O que foi Harry? Porque você está assim? – perguntou Draco, parando com a brincadeira.

— Com o que aconteceu, com o que aconteceu lá no Salão Principal – disse Harry escondendo o rosto no peito de Draco. – eu estou com medo, medo do que o Dino possa fazer, ele agiu igual ao meu primo e eu tenho medo disso.

— Harry, pelo que eu vi, você já lhe disse que não quer nada com ele certo? E eu não vou deixar ele te machucar, nem ele, nem ninguém. Entendeu?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não parecia ainda muito confiante. Então Draco pegou um pingente que ele carregava no pescoço, era um pingente todo prateado com um dragão. E colocou um feitiço de comunicação nele, e colocou no pescoço de Harry.

— Sempre que você estiver em perigo, você apertará este pingente com força e pensará em mim, assim eu saberei que você está correndo perigo. E coloquei um feitiço também de localização pra mim te achar mais rápido.

Harry agradeceu. Tinha achado lindo o pingente. E Draco lhe contou que aquele era um pingente que seu pai havia lhe dado, como pra ser uma jóia de sua futura família, e Harry agora sendo sua família, deu a ele.

Passaram toda a tarde conversando e colocando o assunto em dia da última semana que não se viram. Harry se sentiu muito feliz e voltou a se sentir protegido.

* * *

_Olá..._

_ Capítulo feito em homenagem a Maria Augusta, que tanto me perturbou para escrever este capítulo, e por ser esta amiga maravilhosa que é. Agradeço a todos os outros pelos reviews:_

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **_Eu acho que dessa vez eu não demorei tanto assim... e que bom que vc está gostando. xDD_

**Black.Alexa:** _Aumentei ela desta vez, pelo menos tentei deixar o capítulo maior. Uau!!! Realmente fiquei surpresa por saber que vc já a leu três vezes. Fiquei espantada.._.

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** _Uma boa notícia pra vc!! Não vou abandoná-la xDDD Só que sou meio lerdinha pra escrever xPP_

**July-Malfoy:** _Ai desculpaaaaaaaa / Desculpa por não atualizar com tanta frequencia... e a primeira parte do capítulo anterior é mesmo um mistério, que só será desvendado mais tarde., e não era pra entender muito mesmo xPP_

** Keikochan: **_Que bom que vc gosta da minha fic, me dá até ânimo de escrever xDDD_

**Tonks Black:** _Então eu só pensei, mas já desisti dessa idéia, irei continuar sim a fic.. Segredo sobre quem estava conversando no capítulo anterior X_

**Shido Kurokawa:**_ Aeeee chegou o resto pra você xDDDD_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Final de Novembro e Hogwarts estava começando a se preparar para o Natal, que estava próximo. Harry ouviu falar que Dumbledore não estaria presente na escola até o Natal, pois tinha sido chamado ao Ministério da Magia para resolver certas coisas, que ninguém sabia. Alguns especulavam que ele fora atrás de alguma surpresa para o Natal, outros diziam que era por algum acontecimento relacionado a Voldemort, e ainda haviam aqueles que diziam que ele tinha tirado alguns dias para namorar. Harry tinha total certeza de que era alguma coisa relacionada a Voldemort, já que este estava quieto demais, mas não era de se estranhar, já que o seu tempo predileto para agir era sempre no final de cada ano letivo, mas sempre começava a armar sua artimanhas antes disso. E era exatamente isso que deixava Harry Potter preocupado. Seu silêncio e calma era assustador, pois se estivesse armando algo ou estivesse irritado saberia de alguma coisa pela ligação que tinham através de sua cicatriz. Harry rezava para que fosse apenas uma cisma sua, pois já tinha problemas demais para resolver, e pensar naquilo estava lhe dando dor de cabeça, aliás já acordara com dor de cabeça.

E com aquele barulho todo no Salão Principal não ajudava nada, já que todos estavam jantando naquela hora, então resolveu sair de lá e se deitar um pouco. Queria poder ir e ficar com Draco, mas não queria lhe preocupar com a dor de cabeça, nem atrapalhar seu jantar, então saiu de fininho.

— Ora, ora Potter, o que faz andando sozinho pelos corredores?

Harry soube imediatamente quem era o dono daquela voz. Severus Snape estava às suas costas com os braços cruzados lhe olhando com um olhar desafiador, provavelmente queria que Harry fizesse alguma coisa para lhe dar uma detenção. Coisa que não tivera desde que chegara a Hogwarts, o que com certeza era um milagre.

— O que foi Potter, o gato comeu sua língua?

— Não senhor - disse Harry se virando para trás, para encarar o professor, realmente aquele não era sua noite. Além da dor de cabeça ainda tinha que agüentar Snape procurando briga.

— Finalmente me respondeu alguma coisa... Mas o que o senhor fazia andando sozinho pelos corredores sendo que deveria estar jantando junto aos seus colegas? Assim me faz pensar de que você anda aprontando alguma coisa. - disse Snape olhando-o fixamente em seus olhos. Estava claro que Snape estava usando sua Legilimencia para ver o que Harry estava pensando, mas este desviou o olhar. O que fez Snape sorrir satisfeito.

— Escondendo algo Potter?

— Não senhor.

— Você sabe falar alguma outra coisa Sr. Potter? - disse Snape se irritando por não ter uma resposta satisfatória.

— Sei sim senhor. - disse Harry fazendo questão de deixá-lo mais irritado.

— Vejo que sua barriga está crescendo, está de três ou quatro meses? Até quando conseguira esconder isso de todos? - disse Snape sabendo que havia tocado em um ponto fraco.

— Isso já é problema meu - disse Harry virando as costas e andando para a sua torre.

— Cuidado Potter, cuide bem do que é seu - disse Snape se virando e indo para as masmorras.

Harry ficou com aquela frase em sua cabeça, aquilo lhe soara a uma ameaça, mas Snape não poderia lhe fazer nada, ou poderia? Porque sempre arrumava problemas pra cabeça? Já não era suficiente o que tinha? E como ele soube de sua gravidez? Chegando em seu quarto, foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, mas reconfortante, deitou-se na cama, quando uma coruja entrou apressada pela janela, era a coruja de Draco. Harry pegou o pergaminho e leu...

_Meu amor,_

_Fiquei preocupado com você, ainda mais depois que você saiu sozinho do Salão Principal, também reparei que você não comeu muito bem, você sabe que agora come por dois não sabe? Deveria se alimentar melhor e seguir à risca as recomendações da Madame Pomfrey. Fiquei preocupado com você, se tiver acontecido alguma coisa ou se estiver passando mal, me avise. Que irei o mais rápido possível, e por favor me responda, para que eu possa saber como você está, já que não falei com você o dia todo._

_Te amo muito, _

_D.M._

Harry admirava a capacidade de Draco de estar sempre preocupado com ele, mas aquilo era exasperante às vezes, a única coisa que queria neste momento era descansar, então escreveu rapidamente um resposta dizendo que estava tudo bem, e finalmente deitou-se na cama para dormir. Na manhã seguinte seria sábado e poderia dormir até tarde, e isso lhe agradava demais.

Na manhã seguinte tudo parecia ter fugido de sua mente, inclusive a maldita dor de cabeça, todas as preocupações também tinham sumido. Já eram onze horas da manhã, e não tinha ninguém no dormitório. Já havia perdido o café da manhã, e estava morto de fome, mas agora só lhe restava esperar até o almoço. Para passar essa uma hora restante, resolveu tomar um banho, feito isso, desceu para o Salão Comunal, onde alguns alunos estavam estudando, ou então jogando conversa fora.

— Ei Harry! – disse Hermione de um poltrona perto da lareira, Harry não tinha visto sua amiga ali, mas foi até ela – Boa tarde dorminhoco – completou Hermione sorridente assim que Harry se sentou ao seu lado. – vejo que dormiu bem, está com uma cara ótima.

— Sim, finalmente dormi o suficiente – disse Harry se espreguiçando.

— Sabe Harry, eu queria aproveitar que o Rony está no treino de Quadribol, e te perguntar uma coisa... – disse Hermione encarando-o, e ficando séria.

— Hum, e sobre o que é que você quer perguntar Mione? – disse Harry desconfiado, uma voz interna lhe dizia que aquela não ia ser uma boa conversa.

— Você tem andado estranho ultimamente, passa pouco tempo comigo e com o Rony, além do mais, você não é o único que tem dado seus sumiços, Malfoy também tem sumido, não insulta mais os Grifinórios, mal olha na nossa cara, e de vez em quando eu o vejo te observando. Eu queria saber o que há entre vocês dois. Eu já sei que você está esperando um filho, já percebi desde o começo deste mês – neste instante Harry arregalou os olhos surpresos, Hermione como sempre já havia descoberto muita coisa, e estava sendo direta ao ponto – Sei também que o filho é do Malfoy, eu só quero supostamente entender como você e o Malfoy podem ter tido um filho, o porque de você ter parado de falar e todos os mistérios que têm acarretado essas mudanças em você.

Harry estava paralisado, não imaginava que Hermione tivesse descoberto tudo isso, nem sabia se deveria lhe contar as coisas agora, mas achava que já era hora de alguém saber. Hermione o olhava com aqueles olhos determinados, que tão bem conhecia, e ao mesmo tempo sabia que a amiga não desistiria.

— É complicado Mione, eu sinceramente não sei por onde começar – disse Harry de cabeça baixa.

— Harry, eu sei que tem alguma coisa nisso tudo, e acho que eu, como sua amiga, gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo, não quero continuar a descobrir as coisas, a não ser que seja por você mesmo. E independente do que for eu vou te entender.

— Mione, é meio difícil de falar deste assunto – disse Harry, quase num sussurro.

— Primeiro me conte, porque você parou de falar? – indagou Hermione, colocando sua mão no ombro do amigo num gesto de conforto, e ao mesmo tempo tentando faze-lo falar.

— Foi nas férias, o Duda, meu primo, me pegou desprevenido... e... ele... ele... fez umas coisas... – disse Harry envergonhado, aquilo ainda era difícil de dizer, e só de lembrar, sentia seus olhos marejarem.

— O que ele fez Harry? – Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

— Me estuprou – disse Harry baixinho. Nem havia percebido, mas agora estava encolhido no sofá ao lado de Hermione, que o olhava chocada, sabia que o primo de Harry era abominável, mas não sabia que seria capaz de tal brutalidade. Agora entendia, então a criança não era de Malfoy.

— Harry, então o filho não é do Malfoy... É do seu primo não é? – disse Hermione abraçando Harry. Harry só assentiu. Não tinha muito o que falar. De repente se sentia mal, estava triste, muito triste e um pouco enjoado. Sempre se sentia assim cada vez que tocava no assunto. – E alguém sabe disso?

— Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey e o Draco.

— E você está de quatro meses quase não é? – disse Hermione soltando-o e fazendo-o encara-la de frente. Harry somente assentiu de novo – Oh Merlin! Como uma coisa dessas foi acontecer? – Hermione o abraçou novamente e Harry não agüentou mais segurar as lágrimas. Hermione se sentiu um lixo por faze-lo falar dessas coisas, mas não tinha como adivinhar, tinha que saber. A cada lágrima que sentia escorrer do rosto de Harry, a fazia odiar cada vez mais aquele maldito Dursley. – Harry pelo menos Dumbledore fez alguma coisa com o seu primo não fez?

— Não, ele disse que não tinha como fazer, pois no mundo trouxa não se tinha provas – disse Harry ainda meio choroso.

— Como assim? Eu vou falar imediatamente com Dumbledore, como ele pôde deixar ele sair ileso disso? Estupro é um crime horrível! – disse Hermione indignada se levantando, mas Harry a impediu segurando seu pulso firmemente.

— Deixa Mione, não tem o que fazer, Dumbledore está certo. Agora não tem mais nada a fazer. É melhor deixar este assunto enterrado... por favor...

Harry a olhava com olhos chorosos e ao mesmo tempo imploradores, para que ela não fizesse nada. Os outros alunos que ali estavam presentes, os olhavam atentos, como que tentando descobrir porque o famoso Harry Potter chorava.

Hermione comovida pela atitude de Harry sentou-se novamente no sofá. Realmente agora não adiantava nada, não teria provas para acusar o trouxa de alguma coisa. Mas nunca o perdoaria, e se dependesse dela, Harry jamais voltaria para a casa daqueles trouxas horríveis.

— Mas Harry onde Malfoy entra nessa história?

— Ele me ajudou a falar novamente... ele usou um feitiço, que eu não me lembro agora qual é...

— _télépathie _– disse Hermione.

— Como você... – disse Harry estupefato.

— Eu vi uma vez você conversando com o Malfoy em uma sala de aula vazia, provavelmente no dia em que você contou a ele que estava grávido. Naquele dia eu sinceramente fiquei surpresa em ver você confiando tanto nele, não esperava que ele executasse o feitiço, confesso que fiquei chateada por não ter sido eu, no lugar dele. – disse Hermione fazendo um pequeno bico – Mas agora entendo mais ou menos a história, então posso dar um desconto, mas só dessa vez.

Harry sorriu diante do comentário da amiga. Era nessas horas em que realmente se sentia querido.

— Agora continue – disse Hermione.

— Então nós fizemos esse feitiço, e ajudou realmente e falar de novo. Draco, nesse meio tempo se declarou pra mim, disse que me amava, e naquele dia que você ficou sondando a gente – Harry olhou-a com reprovação – eu aceitei namorar com ele, e estamos juntos desde então, é por isso que sumimos grande parte do tempo, e ficamos na Sala Precisa. Ele tem sido bem carinhoso comigo, e disse que iria assumir meu filho, mesmo que ele não seja o pai, e também me faz seguir todas as recomendações que Madame Pomfrey passa. – disse Harry com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Para Hermione estava claro que Harry estava se apaixonando pelo loiro aguado. Não lhe agradava a idéia de saber que estavam namorando, mas não tinha o direito de interferir.

— Se ele chegar a te machucar algum dia, eu juro que ele me paga – disse Hermione super protetora.

— Duvido que ele seja capaz de alguma coisa, ainda mais agora que eu o conheci melhor – disse Harry tentando dar confiança a Hermione.

Neste instante Rony entrou pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda, estava bufando de raiva, e o time vinha atrás dele, igualmente bufando de raiva. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam com preocupação.

— O que aconteceu Rony? – perguntou Harry.

— O QUE ACONTECEU?... TUDO! Aconteceu de tudo – disse Rony se jogando ao lado de Harry. O resto do time se sentou no chão em volta dos três.

— Nosso treino foi um fiasco – disse Gina, que agora tinha assumido o lugar de Harry como apanhadora.

— Mas porque? O que aconteceu? – agora foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.

— Nós estávamos treinando e o time da Sonserina foi lá... Eles queriam o campo para treinar, era óbvio que não daríamos, já que tínhamos reservado para hoje. – disse Fred com desconsolo.

— Depois de muita discussão nós conseguimos expulsa-los, e eles voltaram logo depois com o professor Snape – disse Jorge com a mesma cara de desconsolo de Fred.

— E aí? – perguntou Harry interessado.

— E aí Harry, que Snape nos proibiu de treinar Quadribol por um mês, você tem noção? Um mês! Um mês é muita coisa. – disse Gina ficando irritada.

— Mas Snape não pode fazer isso pode? – perguntou Hermione.

— O pior é que pode – começou Rony, que era o que estava pior – ele pode pois expulsamos os sonserinos de lá a chutes e pontapés, e como detenção ele nos proibiu de treinar por um mês, e em exatamente um mês nós temos o nosso primeiro jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa... E este ano eles têm treinado firme pelo que sei, se perdermos esse jogo, o meu primeiro jogo como capitão, irei me sentir o pior dos seres, se é que tem como me sentir pior do que agora.

Após este comentário, pairou um clima triste entre todos. Até que Hermione falou.

— Então porque vocês não treinam em outro lugar?

— Onde? – indagou Gina.

— Ah! Não sei...Hogwarts é enorme, deve ter algum lugar.

Com isso os olhos de todos os jogadores se iluminaram com esperança, e Rony se levantou e abraçou Hermione lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, e saiu para tomar banho alegre novamente. Hermione ficara vermelha de vergonha, e totalmente sem graça pelo ocorrido. Harry achou engraçado isso, esses dois se amavam, só lhes restava criar coragem para admitirem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Todos os outros jogadores foram tomar banho, e Harry e Hermione continuaram ali sentados, estavam esperando Rony voltar para irem almoçar.

— Hermione... Eu queria te pedir para não contar pra ninguém por enquanto, eu não sei como as pessoas vão reagir, nem muito menos como o Rony vai reagir. – disse Harry observando a amiga com olhos suplicantes.

— Harry, você precisa contar aos outros, e Rony merece saber, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a contar a ele. Acredito que ele será um tanto rabugento no começo, mas depois ira aceitar. – disse Hermione colocando a mãe em seu ombro – você pode sempre contar comigo viu? Principalmente se for pra ajudar com esse pimpolho na sua barriga, aliás é menino ou menina?

Harry não fazia a menor idéia. Não queria saber agora, iria saber só depois que nascesse. Achava que seria mais interessante.

— Ainda não sei Mione, e só quero saber quando nascer.

— Entendo – disse Hermione lhe sorrindo.

— O que você entende Mione? – disse Rony das escadas, tinha acabado de tomar banho e eliminado aquele cheiro que homem suado.

— Nada Rony, só entendo como o Harry está com fome. E acho que você também está – disse Hermione piscando o olho disfarçadamente para Harry.

— Pode crer, eu estou morrendo de fome – disse Rony sonhadoramente, era óbvio que estava imaginando a comida que lhe espera no Salão Principal. Harry e Hermione riram, e todos seguiram para o Salão Principal para almoçarem.

Harry estava almoçando feliz, sentia que um grande peso tinha sido tirado de suas costas, mas ainda tinha muito o que esclarecer e não só a Rony, mas sim a toda Hogwarts quando estes souberem que estava grávido. Mas não se preocuparia com isso agora. Do outro lado do salão, Draco o observava, Harry sorriu pra ele, e Draco o retribuiu, dizendo que queria vê-lo. Harry assentiu, e terminaram ambos de comer. Quando Harry se levantou para sair, viu que Draco fazia o mesmo. Foram os dois para a Sala Precisa tentando evitar de serem vistos juntos.

Assim que chegaram Draco mal fecha a porta e já abraça Harry.

— Que saudade Harry, ficar um dia sem te ver me mata.

— Também estava com saudade Draco – disse Harry abraçando-o de volta. Harry achava absurdamente hilário como Draco conseguia sentir tanta a sua falta. Tudo bem, tinha que admitir que ­também sentia muita a falta do loiro, mas Draco realmente era o que mais demonstrava.

— Você está com uma cara ótima hoje, o que te fez estar tão disposto? – perguntou Draco se distanciando de Harry, ainda segurando suas mãos, para olhá-lo melhor.

— Você é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso hoje – disse Harry meio envergonhado por ser analisado tão profundamente pelo loiro.

Draco não agüentava mais de saudades, e partiu para um beijo, que no começo fora apenas algo doce e inocente, mas Draco não agüentava mais, sentia seu corpo se aquecer, queria poder sentir Harry cada vez mais perto. E cada vez mais aprofundava o beijo. Harry por sua vez se sentia acuado, queria aquilo, mas ainda tinha medo, se sentia mal com aquilo, tentou sair delicadamente do beijo, mas Draco que tinha suas mãos na cintura de Harry, subiu até a sua nuca, o segurando de um jeito delicado, evitando que Harry saísse.

— Draco... – gemeu Harry, assim que Draco parou o beijo, e começou a beija-lo no pescoço. Harry estava perdido em sensações quando sentiu Draco passar uma mão por debaixo de sua camisa, aquilo fora o suficiente. Harry empurrou Draco com delicadeza, tentando não magoá-lo.

— Draco, vai devagar – disse Harry olhando-o sério.

— Harry eu prometo que não vou fazer nada demais – disse Draco já voltando a beija-lo na boca.

— Draco eu não quero, pára! – disse Harry já realmente se irritando – eu não to preparado, me solta Draco! Você está parecendo o meu primo!

Draco realmente percebeu o que estava fazendo, estava começando a forçar Harry, mas a verdade era que já não agüentava não poder tocá-lo, poder senti-lo de verdade, queria poder estar unidos de corpo e alma. Mas Harry realmente não estava preparado, as coisas ainda eram muito recentes e não seria fácil conseguir sua confiança, teria de ser aos poucos, ainda mais para isso.

— Desculpa Harry, sinto muito, não era a minha intenção – disse Draco abraçando Harry. Era perceptível que o moreno estava tenso, e Draco ao perceber isso se sentiu pior ainda.

— Tudo bem – disse Harry tentando relaxar nos braços de Draco, mas estava quase que impossível. – me desculpe Draco, mas é que eu realmente ainda não me sinto bem pra isso. Me desculpa... Eu te amo, te amo muito, mas eu ainda tenho receio.

— Ei! Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu não te amo por você fazer isso ou não. Eu apenas quero que você confie em mim, e eu sei que isso é difícil agora, mas eu quero que você tenha consciência de que eu jamais faria o mesmo que o seu primo, só quero te amar por completo, mais do que já te amo. E se for necessário nós iremos devagar e assim que você estiver se sentindo confiante o bastante, ok? – disse Draco olhando nos olhos de Harry, que estavam opacos, era visível sua tristeza. Harry assentiu em concordância, e abraçou Draco mais forte, sentia uma tremenda vontade de chorar e não largar Draco nunca mais. Sabia que uma hora isso viria a acontecer, e teria que ser forte e não magoar Draco, teria que uma hora ceder, pois ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade, sentia medo. Sabia que Draco nunca faria o mesmo que seu primo, mas mesmo assim, não se sentia confiante o suficiente.

Draco se sentou na cama, e deitou a cabeça de Harry em seu colo, lhe fazendo carinho em seus cabelos revoltos. Esse era um momento difícil para os dois. E deveria ser conduzido com calma e paciência, principalmente por Draco, que tinha mais um desafio pela sua frente, que era fazer Harry se entregar por completo. Mas de maneira alguma iria lhe obrigar, apenas ir com calma e esperar.

Harry estava mordendo o pingente que Draco lhe dera, tinha pego aquela péssima mania nos últimos dias. E Draco assim que viu deu um chilique. Sobressaltando Harry.

— HARRY! Eu não te dei esse pingente pra você ficar mordendo, ele é caro você sabia? Onde já se viu! Ficar mordendo o pingente que eu lhe dei com tanto carinho! – disse Draco indignado. Harry só riu e soltou o pingente. Draco às vezes podia ser bem exagerado.

— Desculpe – disse Harry ainda sorrindo e se sentando ao lado de Draco para podê-lo abraçar, não resistindo acabou por beijá-lo, um beijo profundo e carinhoso.

— Você fica aí me aguçando depois não quer não é? – disse Draco brincando.

Harry pôs uma expressão triste no rosto e Draco se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. O resto da tarde passou mais sem nenhum contra tempo. Ambos conversaram sobre tudo, e jogaram Snap Explosivo para se distraírem, o clima ruim desapareceu quase que por completo.

— Você está atrasado para o seu treino – disse o mais velho olhando para o moreno com reprovação.

— Desculpe-me, tive pequenos contra tempos no caminho. Espero que possa me perdoar – disse o outro cruzando os braços e observando o outro com suspeita.

— Vejo que está de mal humor, poderia saber quais foram estes contra tempos?

— Nenhum que seja de sua incumbência.

Estava cansado de ser questionado de tudo, aquele homem a sua frente era controlador ao extremo, alguém deveria pará-lo, mas não seria ele a fazê-lo. Aquilo era uma tarefa a pessoas mais corajosas, talvez algum Grifinório lhe mostraria isso. Sonserinos não eram corajosos, apenas astutos o suficiente para salvar sua própria pele, e definitivamente nem isso ele estava fazendo. Era decepcionante sua posição diante daquele homem, sempre fora mais inteligente, mas sempre controlado por ele. Mas um dia isso mudaria, não eram os próprios Grifinórios que diziam que a esperança era a última que morria. Então deveria se apegar à aquilo, antes que fizesse a maior besteira de toda a sua vida.

— Vamos começar... – disse o homem lhe chamando a atenção.

* * *

_Oiee xDDD_

_Estou aqui de volta... Finalmente né?? Presentinho de final de semana pra todos vocês xD Adorei todos os reviews que recebi..._

**Keikochan:**_ HUAUHAhuaahua... Realmente o Draco vai ser bem protetor com ele xD_

**Hanna Snape:** _Logo, logo todo mundo vai saber quem são eles, mas por enquanto não conto X_

**Anna-chan:** _Claro que não!! Eu vou tentar terminar a fic nessas férias, eu acho que já enrolei demais com ela "_

**Black.Alexa: **_AHUAhuaAahua... Contra indicado foi engraçado... adoro seus reviews... e siiim, Draco e Harry juntos são muito cuti cuti ._

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** _Sim, mais um conversa misteriosa, e terá mais algumas ainda xD E quem são suas suspeitas??? Será que estão certas??_

**TONKS BLACK2:**_Nossa quanta pergunta!!! Bom não sei se é o Dino, não posso falar nada X Você já é a segunda que me chama de má... Desse jeito vou me sentir um lixo / rsrsrs Bom acho que por enquanto a Mione vai realmente ajudá-los a proteger o Harry e seu baby..._

**Maria: **_Mandona vc hein?? HUAHhuaHA... Pode deixar, não páro mais não _

**Azmaria: **_Pode ser que nada aconteça com o pimpolho do Harry, vai depender muito dele e do Draco Nhaim, desculpa a minha ignorância... mas qual a diferença??_

**Regulus Black:** _SIM! ATUALIZEI! o/ É claro que o Draquinho vai se vingar do Duda, ele só está aguardando o momento certo xD_

**Miyu Amamyia: **_Nhaim fui ameaçada de novo / Veremos o que acontecerá..._

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **_Tem dica de quem é um dos que querem matar o filhote do Harry xD Logo, logo td mundo vai saber quem são, e até lá X_

**Condessa Oluha:** _Bom a Mione já tá sabendo agora ' E o Rony, bom esse dae vai ser difícil... Nhaaimm, desculpaaaaa. to tentando deixar meu capítulos maiores...Eu tbm quero um Draquinho assim pra mim (Meu namorado me olhando com cara feia... ai) rsrsrs_

**MalukaChan:** _Sim, sim... esse sonho do Harry tem um aviso muito importante para ele... E verá bem a calhar _


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Já faziam mais de duas horas que estava naquela sala praticando, aquele feitiço era extremamente complicado, e a cada dia que passava se sentia pior pelo o que tinha que fazer. Aquela não era uma simples missão, aquela era a morte de uma criança que nem tinha nascido ainda, era o mais puro e verdadeiro aborto. Aquela criança pelo que sabia, tinha grandes chances de nascer um aborto no mundo mágico. O dia da execução estava chegando, e seria o pior serviço que já fizera pra ele, e nunca se perdoaria.

— Está tudo bem com a criança Sr. Potter – disse Madame Pomfrey após revisar seu aluno. Estavam no começo de dezembro, e Harry estava no quarto mês. O mês dos desejos, e aquilo seria complicado, até o momento, não tinha demonstrado nenhuma vontade, mas não demoraria muito. – Já pode se vestir Sr. Potter, e nos veremos na semana que vem, ok?

— Sim – disse Harry enquanto se vestia, detestava ficar exposto para a medibruxa, mas era o único jeito. Além de que aqueles exames não eram nada agradáveis, principalmente o de toque, aquilo era vergonhoso.

Harry saiu da enfermaria assim que pôde, e deu de cara com Draco, que estivera esperando-o todo o tempo, como ninguém sabia do namoro deles, Draco não se arriscava a entrar na enfermaria para acompanhá-lo. Aquilo era difícil, queria que Draco estivesse com ele a cada segundo, queria que o acompanhasse na enfermaria. Mas por enquanto não era algo muito esperto a se fazer, além do fato de que teria que pensar na segurança de Draco. Voldemort, muito menos Lucius, deveriam saber do namoro, se não Draco estaria seriamente em risco, e poderia ser usado como isca por Voldemort, e imaginar que isso pudesse acontecer lhe dava um escalafrio. Abraçou Draco como se ele pudesse sumir a qualquer hora, se este havia notado o maior aperto, não soube, mas queria por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, manter Draco e seu filho a salvo, e para isso teria que se esforçar, e muito.

— E aí Harry? Como está o bebê? – perguntou Draco ainda no abraço.

— Está bem... Madame Pomfrey disse que está tudo de acordo. – disse Harry se afastando e dando um beijo em Draco.

— Bom acho que agora teremos que nos separar. Como é uma visita para Hogsmeade hoje, então não poderemos ir juntos, mas logo, logo, tudo dará certo. E se cuida tudo bem? – disse Draco quando já chegavam perto do local onde os alunos se juntavam para dar suas autorizações ao Sr. Filch, que como sempre segurava sua gata, e recolhia as autorizações examinando cada uma delas com cuidado, para verificar se não eram falsas. Harry se despediu de Draco com um selinho e foi para junto de seus amigos, Draco fez o mesmo. Hermione lhe recebeu com um sorriso, ela desde que soubera de tudo, tinha dado o maior apoio e continuava a insistir que Harry deveria contar a Rony também, mas Rony não parecia que seria tão compreensível quanto ela.

— E aí Harry, tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione. Ela não estava perguntando se ele estava bem, mas sim se o bebê estava bem, pois ela sabia que ele tinha ido à Madame Pomfrey para um exame de rotina.

— Sim Hermione – disse Harry lhe mostrando um sorriso.

Os três seguiram conversando enquanto esperavam a carruagem, que não demorou muito a chegar e adentraram logo nesta. Instalou-se um silêncio cômodo, até que Rony o interrompeu.

— Harry, você vai ficar aqui nas férias de Natal? Tem certeza de que não quer ir para minha casa? Tenho certeza de que mamãe ficará feliz em ter você conosco – disse Rony tentando convencê-lo novamente. Este havia tentado de todas as maneira de convencer Harry a ir para A'Toca, mas parecia que o garoto estava irredutível. A Harry apesar de querer muito ir com Rony, achou que poderia aproveitar as férias para passar mais tempo com Draco, que também ficaria em Hogwarts, Hermione que também sabia de seus motivos, tentava convencer Rony de deixá-lo em paz, mas não seria nada fácil, Rony era muito teimoso e persistente.

— Rony eu prefiro ficar em Hogwarts, eu sei que a Sra. Weasley ficará muito feliz em me ter na sua casa, mas acho que ficarei melhor aqui.

— Sinceramente eu não te entendo Harry – disse Rony olhando-o.

— Rony deixa o Harry ter a liberdade de escolha, por favor? – disse Hermione se irritando.

— Harry, eu lhe imploro, eu adoro a Hermione, mas passar as férias de inverno, com ela, que estuda o tempo todo, será um tanto... tedioso – disse Rony olhando de esguelha para Hermione que estava a seu lado e lhe olhava com raiva.

— Como é que é? Então você acha que passar as férias de inverno comigo é tedioso? – disse Hermione cruzando os braços sobre o peito – pois então diga-se livre deste tédio, irei passar as férias com meus pais, e aproveite para se divertir.

— Droga – disse Rony quando Hermione desceu da carruagem que havia acabado de estacionar na entrada de Hogsmeade. Rony não pensou duas vezes e foi atrás de Hermione.

Harry seguiu os amigos, aquilo não seria agradável, viu que Hermione entrou na Dedosdemel, Rony seguindo-a, achou melhor deixar os dois discutirem sozinhos, e foi dar uma volta. Não teria problema algum andar um pouco sozinho, Draco era super protetor, e Hermione tinha se tornado um pouco também, logo, não tinha muito tempo sozinho para si. Passeou pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, passando pelo bares e lojas, olhando cada uma delas com calma, não tinha pressa, teria o dia todo por ali. Parou em frente ao Três Vassouras e pensou se poderia beber uma cerveja amanteigada. _"Acho que não fará mal ao bebê um golinho." _Pensou Harry. Entrou olhando para todos os lados, e viu vários alunos de Hogwarts, de todas as casas separados em grupos, no fundo do bar estavam alguns Sonserinos agrupado em uma mesa, e Harry logo viu a cabeleira platinada de Draco, ele parecia estar feliz e estava rindo com seus amigos. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Estava distraído quando Dino chegou ao seu lado e se sentou.

— Olá Harry – disse Dino lhe mostrando um sorriso.

— Olá – respondeu Harry meio cauteloso. Ainda lembrava-se do beijo repentino do garoto na mesa da Grifinória.

— Queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu uns tempos atrás, eu sei que você tem me evitado, eu agi mal, e queria que você me perdoasse – disse Dino olhando-o e tomando um gole da cerveja amanteigada de Harry. Isso não lhe agradou muito, tinha estado evitando Dino, exatamente para não ter que enfrentá-lo e estar na situação de agora – sabe você é muito bonito Harry, naquele dia eu não consegui resistir, você estava tão lindo, tão sorridente...

Dino tinha colocado as mãos no rosto de Harry, e acariciava desde as bochechas até a boca. Harry não estava gostando disso nem um pouco. Pegou as mãos de Dino e as afastou de si.

— Já está desculpado Dino, agora você pode ir – disse Harry encarando-o com firmeza, apesar de que suas mãos não demonstravam a mesma firmeza, estavam tremendo sem controle. Dino percebeu e se aproveitou disso.

— Você não quer me afastar Harry, eu sei, eu sei que você me deseja – disse Dino se aproximando seus lábios da boca de Harry.

— Sai Dino! – disse Harry, se levantando e se afastando – eu quero que você fique longe de mim, ok?

— Harry espera – disse Dino saindo atrás de Harry, que tinha saído do Três Vassouras transtornado.

Harry saiu correndo em direção à casa dos gritos, ali com certeza estaria seguro. E ninguém, ninguém poderia encontrá-lo ali. Estava quase chegando quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar pela cintura, e só tempo de ouvir que alguém lhe jogava um feitiço e se viu imerso em escuridão.

— Vejo que fez bem seu trabalho...

Harry não conseguia distinguir o que estava acontecendo, tinha uma leve noção de que estava deitado numa cama, com uma luz sobre seus olhos, pois mesmo estando fechados podia sentir o clarão. Ouvira uma voz, parecia um senhor de idade, e aquela voz lhe era muito familiar, mas não se lembrava de onde, se sentia tonto, fraco e exausto, como se tivesse corrido por dias uma maratona. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia suportar o clarão então colocou as mãos sobre os mesmos, pôde ver que estava realmente deitado em uma cama, e que estava em um quarto pequeno, com nenhuma janela, tinha somente a cama e um armário com frascos estranhos. Sua cama estava encostada em um canto, sendo que o armário ficava na outra parede ao lado da cama. Podia ouvir as vozes, mas não conseguia se concentrar nelas o suficiente para saber o que diziam, mas parecia que estavam conversando sobre algo importante, devido ao tom de voz dos homens. Devagar se sentou na cama, e foi nesse instante em que tudo girou, mas não poderia deixar isso lhe impedir, tinha que saber onde estava, e tinha que sair dali. Forçou-se a se levantar e andou devagar tentando se apoiar na parede cinza chumbo do lugar. Mal deu dois passos e se sentiu tonto e enjoado novamente, não conseguiu segurar seu próprio peso e desabou no chão.

Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia, sua barriga de apenas quatro meses parecia que pesava mil vezes o normal, e tinha medo de ter na queda, machucado o bebê. Mas algo lhe dizia que se não saísse dali o quanto antes, o bebê realmente ficaria machucado.

Harry percebeu que a pesada porta de ferro se abria, e dela se adentravam dois homens de preto e encapuzados. _"Comensais" _pensou Harry _"Agora realmente estou perdido" _um dos homens se aproximou dele e o pegou no colo colocando-o na cama. Harry tentou se debater, tentando sair dos braços daquele Comensal da Morte.

— Será melhor que você permaneça quieto, não vai querer cair no chão e machucar seu bebê vai? E se não ficar quieto, terei o prazer de eu mesmo machucá-lo – disse o homem que o segurava na cama, ele tinha uma voz metálica, com certeza haviam usado um feitiço para modificar a voz, mas Harry ainda tinha a sensação de que conhecia aqueles homens.

— Quem são vocês? O que querem? – disse Harry permanecendo imóvel. Não arriscaria a vida de seu filho. – onde eu estou?

— São perguntas demais para alguém que está em sua situação Harry – disse o outro homem, que aparentava ser mais velho devido a sua estatura mais curvada e sua voz ter um tom mais idoso – apenas acredite em nós, queremos cuidar de você, uma gravidez masculina é muito arriscada e você não gostaria de perder o bebê não é? Por isso vamos lhe dar as poções necessárias para cuidar de seu bebê.

O homem mais velho fez um sinal para o outro que segurava Harry, e este o soltou, para ir ao armário atrás deles, pegou um vidrinho com uma poção e voltou a posição inicial. Dando a poção ao mais velho.

— Vamos Harry, tome esta poção – disse o mais velho lhe mostrando o vidrinho.

— Não vou tomar nada! – disse Harry exaltado. Não tomaria nada que aquele homem lhe desse, não sabia o que era e não ficaria ali para saber. Tentou com todas as forças empurrar o homem a sua frente, mas devido à fraqueza e tontura, vindos sabe-se de onde não teve muitos progressos.

— Eu não quero machucá-lo Potter! – disse o homem se enfurecendo, e virou-se para o companheiro – faça alguma coisa!

— _Immobilus! _– disse o homem – agora Potter beba esta poção, e não tente resistir, será pior para você.

Harry não tinha mais como resistir de qualquer forma, estava totalmente paralisado pelo feitiço. O homem virou o vidro de poções em sua boca, tentou cuspir fora, mas sua cabeça foi virada para trás e não teve como não engolir. Após o primeiro gole sentiu uma dormência pelo corpo, era como se sua consciência se fosse, não conseguia se lembrar de nada, sua cabeça ficava em pleno vazio, e assim caiu novamente adormecido na cama.

Quando acordou, não sentia nada, apenas um dormência, e se sentia confuso, não recordava de nada. Lembrava-se vagamente de algumas coisas. Não sabia onde estava, sua cabeça dava voltas em recordações, só lembrava-se de estar saindo da enfermaria, e Draco estava lá, mas aquilo fora verdade? Ou tinha sido um sonho? Onde estava afinal? E que quarto era aquele?

Harry tinha mil e uma perguntas girando em sua cabeça. Instintivamente passou a mão pelo ventre, podia sentir seu bebê ali, era sua imaginação ou sentia pequenas mexidas dentro de sua barriga? Com certeza deveria ser o bebê. Draco estaria feliz com aquilo, teria que lhe contar. Se levantou da cama, e andou até a porta de ferro, puxou a maçaneta e nada, estranhou, então procurou por sua varinha, não estava no seu bolso, olhou em volta e a encontrou no armário. Pegou-a e voltou para a porta, abriu com facilidade depois do feitiço. Saiu e deu de cara com um corredor negro, parecia que era uma masmorra, não tinha janelas, e era praticamente escura se não fossem as pequenas velas nas paredes. Andou um pouco e se viu frente à outra porta, esta estava destrancada. Entrou tentando não fazer barulho, tinha que encontrar Draco e lhe contar a novidade. Assim que abriu viu dois homens sentados em frente a uma lareira. Ambos lhe olharam.

— Ei! Vocês virão o Draco? Eu precisava falar com ele – disse Harry olhando para os bruxos, que se entreolharam e um deles, o mais velho, falou.

— Harry, de quem você está falando?

— De Draco, Draco Malfoy, todo mundo conhece ele, vocês o viram? – disse Harry insistindo na pergunta, tinha que achar Draco logo.

— Potter, porque está procurando o Malfoy? – disse o outro homem indo em sua direção e conduzindo-o até um poltrona.

— Porque eu quero contar para ele que o bebê chutou, veja – disse Harry pegando a mão do homem ao seu lado e colocando em sua barriga. O homem parou por alguns segundos, até que lhe deu um sorriso – é emocionante não é? Eu estou muito feliz, e Draco como o pai do meu filho tem que sentir também.

— Mas Draco não é o pai do seu filho Harry – disse o outro homem que ainda estava sentado na outra poltrona – o pai do seu filho é o trouxa Dudley não é?

— Sim – disse Harry meio triste, mas logo, seu rosto se iluminou em felicidade – mas o Draco desde que estamos namorando, disse que seria o novo pai do meu filho, e que cuidaria da gente. Vocês sabem onde ele está?

— Sim Harry, mas ele está bem longe daqui – disse o homem mais velho, enquanto o outro saia da sala.

— Longe? Onde ele está? Eu preciso dele... – disse Harry começando a se entristecer.

— Não posso contar Harry, mas logo, logo ele voltará, ele só foi resolver algumas coisas para nós.

Aquele homem que havia saído, voltou desta vez com uma bandeja nas mãos, nesta continha três xícaras de chá e alguns biscoitos.

— Coma Harry, você precisa se alimentar – disse o homem lhe oferecendo os biscoitos.

— Onde eu estou? E quem são vocês? – disse Harry pegando um biscoito e se acomodando melhor na poltrona, enquanto acariciava o ventre.

— Você está num lugar seguro agora, e nós somos seus anjos da guarda, estamos aqui para te proteger, por isso, pedimos a você que se mantenha aqui conosco até que o perigo passe e você possa sair – disse o homem mais velho.

— A quanto tempo estou aqui? E que perigo?

— Calma garoto, não perturbe sua mente com tantas perguntas. Você está aqui a uma semana, você esteve dormindo todo este tempo. E o perigo é de perder o bebê. Como você sabe sua gravidez é de risco, e teremos que cuidar de você e do bebê, para que nada de mal aconteça aos dois. – disse o homem que permanecia de pé, depois de trazer a bandeja.

Harry olhou para os dois, não sabia porque escondiam os rostos e nem porque usavam túnicas negras e longas, não dava para ver nada de seus corpos a não ser suas mãos. Depois de ficar ali por algum tempo, Harry foi levado novamente para o quarto, e lá adormeceu, se sentindo incrivelmente protegido.

* * *

_Oi gente!!!_

_Dessa vez não demorei tanto \o/_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo xD_

_Bjuss e obrigada a todos os reviews q recebi!!!_

**Regulus Black: **_Pode esperar q o Draco terá sua vingança auahuahuahua... É ainda bem que o Draco entende, o Harry terá um pouco de problemas com isso ainda..._

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **_Então eu acho que nesse capítulo já deu pra perceber que a vida do Harry não anda as mil maravilhas... e como eu não sei se você vai me ameaçar, e corro o sério risco de ser azarada, não vou contar se ele sofre mais... hihihi_

**Condessa Oluha: **_AUhauaHauU Não chore desesperadamente, tem um homem assim em algum lugar, e eu tive a sorte de arrumar um assim pra mim... xD Relaxa que logo, logo todo mundo vai saber quem são esses dois... UHauahUAh Pode crer... a Mione ta no topo da cadeia alimentar meeeeeeesmo hihi calma, calma, que logo, logo, vai ter muito lemon... prometo..._

**MalukaChan: **_Sim, esses dois se merecem, por seus defeitos, qualidades e diferenças, por isso são lindos juntos... é parece que as coisas já estão se complicado xP_

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **_Será que captou a dica certa?? xPUHauaUH Pode crer, daqui a pouco o Draco não vai agüentar mais... e dali lemon pra todo mundo xD_

**Hanna Snape: **_AUHauaHau, tadinha da Mione, é só o jeito dela xP E sim, o Draco será paciente, mas não sei se será tanto assim..._

**Black.Alexa: **_Oiee... esse não ficou tão grande quanto o outro, mas eu me esforcei..._

**DW03: **_Tadinho do Draco, esse é o jeitinho dele... nossa ta todo mundo desconfiando do Snape, será que ele é um dos homens misteriosos? Não posso falar quem eram no diálogo... desculpaaaaa... mas continua lendo q vc descobre xD_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

— Não podemos continuar a sedar o garoto assim, se continuarmos com isso, ele vai enlouquecer... – disse um dos homens encapuzados.

Haviam se passado vários dias, e pelo que sabiam o mundo mágico estava um caos após o desaparecimento de Harry Potter, pois se instalou o medo e o pavor, já que se o menino-que-sobreviveu havia sido levado, ou até assassinado, ninguém mais teria salvação. Voldemort, estava sem realizar nenhuma ataque e isso era o que deixava a todos muito nervosos, pois não sabiam quando seria o próximo ataque, e tinham certeza de que Harry Potter havia sido seqüestrado por Voldemort e sua legião de Comensais, mas não sabiam o quão enganados estavam. Harry Potter estava num lugar totalmente longínquo, e ao mesmo tempo tão perto.

— Não se preocupe, só iremos fazer o que temos que fazer, e logo o libertaremos e o mandaremos de volta à torre da Grifinória, sem nenhuma lembrança, e sem rastros.

— Eu sinceramente não entendo o porque de tudo isso. E manter o garoto sedado com essa poção o está tirando fora da realidade, você sabe que é uma poção forte, e pode deixar uma pessoa maluca se não ministrada com cuidado. E ele já está começando a não falar nada com nada, ainda mais neste estado, ele pode realmente ficar louco. – disse o outro homem, que agora tinha cada vez mais certeza de que não deveria ter-se envolvido nesse assunto, nem ter feito o que estava fazendo. Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos, que se sobressaltou quando sentiu a mão de seu comandante em seu ombro.

— Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo, você verá...

Harry acordava de novo, após um sono profundo, não via nada, estava tudo borrado, e sua cabeça girava, ele tentava pensar em alguma coisa, mas nada fazia sentido. Não se lembrava de nada, não sentia nada. Foi quando ouviu o som de alguma coisa se abrindo, e os passos de alguém, mas estava tão entorpecido, que nem ao menos teve vontade de virar o rosto em direção ao som. Sentiu que alguém levantava a sua cabeça e colocava algo quente em seus lábios, era um líquido que entrou pela sua boca, e desceu pela garganta, descia aparentemente reconfortando, mas quando chegava ao seu estômago, sentia uma dor terrível. Se sentia fraco novamente, e tudo voltava a estar escuro. Só teve tempo de ouvir alguém falar ao seu lado.

— Sinto muito Harry...

Em Hogwarts estava tudo um caos após o retorno da maioria dos alunos, os Grifinórios andavam de cabeça baixa pelos corredores, estavam todos preocupados se Harry estava bem, ou se estava ao menos vivo. O Sonserinos eram constantemente agredidos verbalmente pelas outras casas, e isso gerava brigas e mais brigas no corredor. O único que não respondia às provocações era Draco Malfoy, que praticamente quase não aparecia nos corredores, só era visto nas aulas, e raramente dentro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, muitos desconfiavam dele, achando que ele era o causador do sumiço de Harry Potter, e Rony era um dos que mais confiavam nessa teoria, poderia até ser dito, que ele a criara. Hermione não dissera nada a Rony sobre o que sabia, mas estava ligeiramente desconfiada de Draco, e sempre o estava sondando, sabia dos dois, do pequeno namoro, mas nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Draco estava envolvido.

Dumbledore tentava sempre tranqüilizar os alunos que lhe perguntavam do ocorrido, mas também era raramente visto perambulando pelo castelo, o que sempre fora normal,

mas todos esperavam que ao menos agora ele tomasse alguma atitude de segurança, mas isso não aconteceu e todos estavam mais inseguros ainda.

Os professores estavam agitados, tentando manter a ordem das coisas, mas isso se encontrava difícil nas atuais circunstâncias. As aulas tinham um certo clima de enterro, como se todos já acreditassem que Harry Potter estivesse morto. Mas por outro lado ainda tinham a pequena esperança que o herói do mundo mágico sobrevivesse e derrotasse Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

O ministro da Magia ia constantemente à Hogwarts para falar com Dumbledore pedindo ajuda, pois no mundo mágico inteiro instaurou-se o terror de perder o herói de toda a comunidade mágica, e a segurança dentro e fora do mundo mágico ficou mais rígida, pois até o Primeiro Ministro da Inglaterra fora informado do ocorrido, e que provavelmente haveria mais ataques aos trouxas.

Mas o que deixou todos mais surpresos ainda, era que nada havia acontecido, nenhum ataque havia sido feito, ninguém havia sido assassinado, e com isso surgiu a esperança de que Voldemort já tivesse sido derrotado, e que Harry Potter só estivesse perdido em algum lugar. Mas por enquanto eram somente especulações e ninguém sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

Draco Malfoy estava andando pelos jardins do castelo, estava desolado, o sumiço de Harry lhe deixava muito preocupado, sabia pelo seu pai que não havia sido Voldemort o causador de tal desaparecimento, ao menos isso lhe tranqüilizava um pouco. Mas não lhe tirava a preocupação de sua mente e coração. Uma certa dor no coração lhe dizia que Harry estava em perigo, e isso lhe causava muita raiva e impotência por não poder fazer nada em absoluto.

Sentou-se perto ao lago, apenas jogando pedrinhas para frente, esperando que afundassem. Sem nem ao menos perceber seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, e sentia cada uma delas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto, cada uma delas representando a dor e a preocupação após o seqüestro de Harry. Enxugou seus olhos na manga da camisa, ficar ali chorando não resolveria o problema.

Se levantou para ir embora, e quando olhou para a orla da Floresta Proibida, viu um homem, coberto por uma capa preta, e luvas negras, não dava para ver absolutamente nada, nem mesmo o rosto da pessoa. Mas o que mais lhe chocou foi o que viu em seus braços. Um corpo inerte, envolto por uma coberta, a figura o colocou no chão com extremo cuidado, e aparatou. Draco não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e foi se aproximando devagar, olhando para todos os lados, vendo se ninguém o observava. Quando chegou suficientemente perto, pensou que talvez estivesse morto, mas sentiu que respirava lentamente, chegava a ser quase imperceptível. Se ajoelhou ao lado daquele corpo, e retirou parte da coberta. Ali deitado, estava nada menos que o motivo de sua preocupação.

— Harry, acorda, pelo amor de Merlin! Acorda Harry! – disse Draco segurando Harry entre seus braços – o que aconteceu com você Harry? Meu Merlin!

Harry abriu levemente os olhos, estava se sentindo muito mal, sua barriga lhe doía imensamente, sentia algo quente escorrendo entre suas pernas. Estava perdendo o bebê.

— Draco, o bebê...

— Está tudo bem Harry, vocês vão ficar bem – Draco o apertava com mais força entre seus braços.

— Draco... – disse Harry novamente num fio de voz – Draco, estou perdendo o bebê... estou... perdendo... por favor... não deixa...

Ao ouvir isso Draco entrou em desespero, retirou o resto do cobertor e viu o sangramento. Harry realmente estava perdendo a criança. Não, aquilo não podia estar

acontecendo, simplesmente não podia, não era verdade. Pegou Harry nos braços e o ergueu, correu o mais rápido que pôde para o castelo, que estava vazio por ser manhã de sábado.

— Harry não durma, tente se manter acordado, por favor, já estamos chegando na enfermaria – disse Draco tentando tranqüilizar Harry e a si mesmo, sentia o corpo de Harry ficando mais pesado – não Harry, não durma. Você tem que resistir.

Chegaram finalmente à enfermaria, correu para dentro e colocou Harry na cama, dava para ouvir seus gemidos de dor dele, chamou Madame Pomfrey aos berros da cama, não deixaria Harry sozinho mais nem um segundo.

Madame Pomfrey, veio em direção aos dois.

— Mas o que... – parou em meio a frase quando viu Harry, soube de imediato o que acontecia. – Vá chamar Dumbledore, enquanto eu cuido dele. Vá rápido!

Draco saiu da enfermaria, com certa relutância. Harry não merecia estar passando por aquilo tudo. Simplesmente não merecia aquilo. Draco chegou à sala do diretor aos berros, encontrou Snape e Dumbledore reunidos, os dois se levantaram sobressaltados com os gritos.

— O que acontece para tanto escândalo meu jovem? – disse Dumbledore.

— Harry, o Harry está na enfermaria, e está perdendo o bebê – disse Draco sem ar.

Os dois trocaram olhares preocupados e saíram disparados para a enfermaria com Draco no encalço deles. Assim que entraram Madame Pomfrey os olhou preocupada.

— Por favor, quero que não fique ninguém aqui esperem lá fora por favor. E sem mas.

Os três homens se retiraram da sala. Snape simplesmente se dirigiu às masmorras, disse que iria a procura de poções para ajudar a enfermeira. Dumbledore, se sentara num banco esperando pacientemente. Enquanto Draco andava de uma lado para o outro. Só esperavam que Harry estivesse bem.

Três horas se passaram, e o máximo que ouviram foram alguns gritos de Harry, gritos de desgarrados de dor. Draco a cada grito se desesperava ainda mais, queria estar ao lado de Harry, queria estar ajudando-o, se levantava, andava em círculos e se sentava de novo, fazia esse trajeto de minuto em minuto.

Depois de um tempo fazendo isso foi que reparou que Dumbledore o observava com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes que tanto lhe irritava, que tanto lhe dava a impressão de ser lido. Imaginava que um grande bruxo como Dumbledore com certeza saberia Legilimência. Draco, sabia muito bem como proteger sua mente, e podia sentir a intrusão leve de Dumbledore, quase imperceptível, mas para um oclumente como ele, nem Dumbledore poderia entrar em sua mente.

Olhou para Dumbledore que lhe sorriu, com aquele sorriso bondoso, bondoso demais para ser verdade. Podia ser que Harry o adorasse, mas para Draco, Dumbledore era só mais um defensor de seus interesses nessa guerra de poderes.

Madame Pomfrey saiu na porta, tirando Draco de seus pensamentos, e Dumbledore desviou o olhar para a enfermeira.

— Como ele está? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, parecia que nada conseguia lhe tirar aquela calma. Madame Pomfrey olhou-os preocupada.

— Fisicamente está fraco, vai se recuperar logo, mas psicologicamente está muito abalado. Perder um filho, ainda na barriga, não é fácil. Ele pediu para que o senhor entrasse senhor Malfoy – Madame Pomfrey o olhou desconfiada.

— Mas antes deixe-me falar com ele – disse Dumbledore se levantando – E por favor a sós.

Madame Pomfrey abriu passo para Dumbledore, este após entrar encostou a porta com delicadeza.

— Só queria entender, porque foi você quem o trouxe para a enfermaria – disse Madame Pomfrey desconfiada. Apertava os olhos enquanto falava – o que aconteceu? E porque ele o chama? Vocês são inimigos, ele não deveria te chamar, mas sim seus amigos.

Draco, não soube o que responder, apenas contou em que ocasião tinha achado Harry e como, enquanto que Madame Pomfrey o olhava desconfiada.

— Você não respondeu minha última pergunta – insistiu Pomfrey. Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas Dumbledore respondeu por ele.

— Estão apenas tendo um pequeno namoro Pomfrey, nada que seja de nossa conta, não é mesmo?

Pomfrey arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na boca, a Draco, lhe pareceu que ela tinha horror à idéia, principalmente pelo fato dele ser um Malfoy e de Harry ser um Potter. Tinha também o fato de que casais homossexuais não eram muito comuns, e tinha-se um certo preconceito, não tão grande quanto o dos trouxas, mas estava presente, a única coisa que impedia o preconceito catastrófico, eram leis mágicas rigorosas quanto a isso.

— Entre logo Draco, Harry irá precisar de você mais do que nunca agora – disse Dumbledore abrindo a porta e lhe piscando um olho.

— Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que não contassem a ninguém – disse Draco fingindo-se de humilde, fazia isso mais por Harry do que por si mesmo.

Dumbledore assentiu sorrindo. Draco entrou rapidamente na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. O importante agora era ver Harry.

Caminhou até a cama depressa, Harry estava deitado de olhos fechados, parecia um anjo adormecido. Seu rosto estava pálido, e seu corpo mais magro, na correria de levá-lo à enfermaria não tinha reparado, mas lembrando-se agora, seu corpo estava mais leve que o normal. Colocou uma mão sobre os cabelos de Harry e o acariciou. Harry abriu os olhos devagar, seus olhos estavam opacos novamente, o único brilho que tinha, eram de lágrimas.

— Draco... – disse Harry tentando se sentar.

— Xiiiiu, fique deitado é melhor, você está muito fraco, será melhor que você permaneça deitado – disse Draco, impedindo que Harry levantasse. Se sentou na borda da cama, e segurou as mãos de Harry entre as suas, e beijou uma por uma – vai ficar tudo bem Harry. Você vai ver - Isso pareceu o suficiente para que Harry voltasse a chorar desesperadamente.

— Porque Draco? Por quê? Porque essas coisas têm de acontecer comigo? O que foi que eu fiz? – disse Harry entre lágrimas – Eu não entendo.

Draco não tinha resposta para aquelas perguntas. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi deitar ao lado de Harry e abraçá-lo bem forte, trazendo-o para seus braços e jurando não deixar que mais nada acontecesse a ele, que agora iria tomar conta dele vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Harry, eu imagino que você não queira falar disso, mas preciso saber, quem lhe fez isso?

— Não me lembro – disse Harry encostando ainda mais o rosto no peito de Draco. Ali parecia tão seguro, tão quentinho, tão reconfortante – não me lembro de nada, nem quando fui pego, só lembro de ter saído do Três Vassouras por causa do Dino, depois não me lembro de mais nada - Harry sentia lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto e molharem a camisa de Draco – Draco, eu não quero, não quero mais viver, não quero mais perder as pessoas que amo, eu não posso ficar perto delas. No final todo mundo morre. Você tem de sair daqui, vai embora... Você não pode ficar perto de mim! SAIA! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Harry empurrou Draco com todas suas forças para fora da cama. Por pouco não consegue derrubá-lo de verdade.

— SAIA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR PERTO DE MIM! – gritava Harry tentando afastar Draco.

— Harry se acalme, está tudo bem, não vai me acontecer nada – disse Draco segurando os pulsos de Harry, que se retorcia na cama tentando de todas as maneiras tirá-lo dali – eu não vou te deixar sozinho, não vou te abandonar Harry. ENFIA ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA!

— Não, você não pode, você vai morrer, não quero que isso aconteça, eu não posso mais trazer desgraças para as pessoas, eu tenho que ir embora, tenho que ficar longe das pessoas. – disse Harry se levantando, desistira de tirar Draco da cama.

— Harry o que você vai fazer? Harry pára! Você não está agindo lucidamente! – disse Draco correndo atrás de Harry – Harry o que você está procurando?

Harry procurava por todas as gavetas, por mais fraco que estava, ainda tinha forças para terminar com aquilo, simplesmente não podia continuar a matar as pessoas que amava, primeiro fora seus pais, depois Sirius, e agora tinha matado seu próprio filho. Não podia continuar assim, não podia. Finalmente achou o que queria, uma tesoura com ponta, era só um corte, uma linha horizontal em cada pulso e aquilo terminaria para sempre. Seria o fim de toda a dor.

— HARRY NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – gritou Draco tirando a tesoura a tempo da mão de Harry – VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? NUNCA MAIS TENTE UMA COISA DESSAS.

— Me dê essa tesoura Draco, me deixe terminar com tudo isso, não quero causar mais sofrimento – disse Harry tentando se manter em pé, ainda estava muito fraco para tanta agitação.

— Você vai causar ainda mais sofrimento com a sua morte Harry! Você não entende? Você me é importante demais, se você morresse eu me mataria junto. Seus amigos vão chorar pela sua morte – disse Draco mantendo a tesoura o mais longe possível de Harry.

— Mas pelo menos não vão morrer por minha causa. Eu matei todos eles, matei até meu próprio FILHO, MEU FILHO DRACO, MEU FILHO QUE NEM NASCIDO TINHA AINDA, SIRIUS MORREU POR MINHA CULPA, PARA ME PROTEGER, MEUS PAIS MORRERAM DA MESMA FORMA! – Harry gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, parecia que toda a sua dor estava sendo jogada para fora através de seus gritos. Draco baixou a guarda, não sabia o que fazer, Harry estava totalmente fora de si. Harry percebendo esse deslize de Draco, pegou a tesoura da sua mão e passou a ponta em seu pulso esquerdo, a dor do corte chegava a ser prazerosa por saber que agora ninguém sofreria por sua causa. Draco tirou imediatamente a tesoura da mão de Harry, e tentou estancar o sangue, mas Harry simplesmente se debatia tentando impedir que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Neste instante, Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey entraram por causa dos gritos, e vieram socorrer. Draco continuava a segurar Harry com firmeza, enquanto Madame Pomfrey estancava o sangue e tentava fazer um curativo. Dumbledore tentava fazer com que Harry tomasse uma poção tranqüilizadora, para que ao menos se acalmasse um pouco. Mas Harry se recusava olimpicamente.

Draco podia sentir as suas próprias lágrimas em seu rosto, aquilo lhe havia tocado no mais fundo de seu coração. Harry tinha tentado cometer suicídio, e para uma pessoa chegar a tal procedimento, era porque realmente nada lhe prendia ali, nada o faria se sentir bem.

Depois de um tempo Harry foi perdendo as suas forças, devido a hemorragia na perda do bebê, e do sangramento do pulso. Então finalmente Dumbledore conseguiu forçá-lo a tomar a poção. Madame Pomfrey terminou o curativo, e Draco abraçava apertado em seu colo um Harry quase adormecido. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, viu um semblante preocupado em Alvo Dumbledore.

* * *

Olá Pessoas!!

Trazendo mais um capítulo de Sem Sentido para vocês!! Espero que gostem!! E deixem reviews!!

Tety Potter-Malfoy: Não posso falar o final né, se não perde a graça, mas veremos o que acontece!! Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não! O futuro é imprevisível, certo?? Continue lendo!!

Miyu Amamyia: Bom, acho que ficou claro nesse capítulo o que pretendiam fazer com ele, mas durante o cativeiro, digamos assim, eles estavam dopando o Harry, mantendo-o com a mente alheia a tudo, como se estivesse perdido no tempo e espaço, algo do gênero. Deu pra entender?

Sophia.DiLUA: Ao menos seguro ele está agora... :)

Condessa Oluha: Meu Merlin, nem sei por onde começar! Que texto! Mas adorei seu review! Até que seus chutes fazem sentido, mas ainda está fora do gol, infelizmente, mas uma hora todo mundo descobre quem são estes seres misteriosos! Quanto ao Draco tadinho, até eu estou ficando com dó, mas a hora dele vai chegar, vou colocar os dois em uma ilha deserta para o Draco tirar todo o atraso... ahushauhsuahs, mesmo que não seja quando o Harry estiver grávido, ele vai ter a sua hora!  
O Rony todo mundo sabe que é lento quase parando, para ele entender alguma coisa demora, e põe demora nisso. Nem com o Harry com uma plaquinha escrito "estou grávido" o Rony ia perceber, mas agora não percebe mais também.  
Pois é meu more não tem irmãos... / Se não até te apresentava!! Adorei seu Review, e continue lendo, todas suas dúvidas serão esclarecidas logo, logo.

MalukaChan: Então como fale acima, deram uma poção para deixá-lo meio lento, quase fora de si, funcionou bem diga-se de passagem. o coitado do Draco não viu nada, se tivesse vsto teria evitado muitas coisas, mas acontece. Deixe reviews!!

KEiko: Desculpaaaaaa! Mas só vão mimar o filho deles mesmo agora, quando eles tiverem um baby deles! / Triste não acha??

Raylatan Tidal Tempest: Então, o importante não é deixaar reviews, claro que deixa o ego da autora um pouco melhor, mas o principal, é que vocês leitores gostem, e se divirtam!! E fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic, fico feliz mesmo! Bom, vamos tentar reponder às várias perguntas!! Não posso falar quem são as duas pessoas, estraga o final, apesar do pesares! Calminha o Harry chega lá, quando ele se entregar para valer, vai ser por amor verdadeiro, e vai precisar ter superado os traumas, e isso o Draco vai se esforçar para conseguir!  
Fiquei até sem graça diante dos elogios! Brigadão, brigada mesmo! Me manda um link com alguma fic sua para eu ler. E pode deixar que eu não desistirei da fic, vou levá-la até o final. Mesmo que isso ainda demore anos!! :P

Srta Potter Malfoy: ahnnnnn... o que você está pensando?? Será que está certo mesmo? Continue lendo!!

Allexa Black: Sim, o Dino se tornou um problema, infelizmente, ele tá grudento demais, e não desiste.

Tara MacLay: Calma! Paciência é uma virtude! Ae está o capítulo novo, espero que goste :)

Rapousa: Que bom que você ainda gosta da fic! Ela foi a minha primeira fic desse gênero aqui! :P O mistério vai ser desvendado logo, logo.

Inu: Tudo bem, o Draco vai se vingar é claro, deixar uma coisa dessas impune não é justo!! Espere e verás!

Malu Chan: Tipo, realmente o Draco é muito fofinho para ser o Draco da J. K. Rownling, até concordo com você, mas esse Draco é o meu Draco, que eu to fazendo ele assim, porque eu acho que o Draco da Rowling tenha um pouco disso tudo nele, pode ser que seja beeeeeeem no fundo, mas talvez tenha mesmo.

Vivvi Prince Snape: Que bom que está adorando!! Aí está a continuação!!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Alvo Dumbledore andava de um lado ao outro na enfermaria, enquanto Madame Pomfrey e Draco colocavam um Harry adormecido em uma das camas. Snape entrou na enfermaria, e observou cada um dos presentes com cuidado, ficando surpreso ao ver como Draco estava pálido e com o rosto vermelho, provavelmente estivera chorando, e isto era uma cena rara, pois um Malfoy nunca chora, ou ao menos não na frente de outras pessoas. Pomfrey observava Potter com um misto de tristeza e pena mal dissimulados.

— Trouxe as poções para ajudar na recuperação de Potter. – disse Snape se aproximando de Pomfrey.

A enfermeira agradeceu pelas poções e se dirigiu a sua sala nos fundos da enfermaria. Dumbledore se dirigiu a Snape colocando a mão no ombro dele e o guiando para fora da enfermaria deixando Harry e Draco sozinhos. Draco nem ao menos percebeu que todos haviam saído tamanha a sua concentração em Harry. Se deitou ao lado do mesmo, ficando com a cabeça encostada no tórax, sentindo a respiração tranqüila do outro. Ao pensar novamente no que ocorreu e nas palavras de Harry, novas lágrimas encheram os seus olhos prateados, e com uma tristeza imensa os apertou fazendo com que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Segurava a mão de Harry com força próxima a seu rosto. Horas se passaram, e Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria, para encontrar ambos adormecidos.

Ao anoitecer a enfermeira acordou Draco para que fosse jantar, que já estava na hora, porém este se negou e permaneceu onde estava, sentado na cama segurando a mão de Harry.

Alguns minutos depois Harry acordou, e se sentou na cama. Draco apenas observava, vendo como seria sua reação, e percebeu o semblante triste e os olhos verdes opacos, tinha medo de que o ocorrido mais cedo, .

- Harry meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, calma... por favor, tente manter a calma, sei que o que te peço é difícil, mas você tem que seguir em frente, sei que é dolorido...

- Você não sabe... você não tem a menor idéia! - disse Harry com a voz baixa e chorosa.

- Tenho sim Harry, esse filho era tanto seu quanto meu, lembre-se que eu o tinha assumido como meu, e já o amava tanto quanto amaria um filho do meu próprio sangue... Então por favor, não tente fazer nenhuma besteira, por você , por mim, pela gente... - houve um silêncio após as palavras de Draco, e como Harry não esboçou nenhuma reação, Draco insistiu - Harry... Me promete? Me promete que você nunca mais tentará se matar desse jeito? Por favor, me promete?

Harry abaixou os olhos para as mãos de Draco entrelaçadas nas suas sobre o seu colo, e tocou sua barriga ainda levemente sobressaltada, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas num choro silencioso. Draco sentiu um grande aperto no coração ao ver suas reações, sabia que estava sendo muito doloroso para ele a perda do bebê. Se sentou ao lado do outro na cama da enfermaria e o abraçou apertado, tentando de alguma forma aliviar a dor presente naquele que tanto amava.

- shhhh.... acalme-se... - disse Draco enquanto puxava Harry para o seu colo, podia sentir a pele gelada, pela perda de sangue, assim como as lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Passou o polegar pelo rosto de Harry secando-o, deu um beijo cálido em cada um de seus olhos, depois na ponta do nariz, nas bochechas, e finalmente lhe deu um beijo casto, mas cheio de significado em sua boca levemente arroxeada. O choro havia diminuído, e Harry simplesmente correspondia ao beijo de uma maneira contida, mas respondia. Draco, não sentindo muita resistência, aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, pedindo licença na boca de Harry com a língua, este abriu mais a boca para dar espaço. O beijo que a princípio era casto, se tornou cheio de luxúria, e paixão contidos. Draco percorria com a língua toda a boca de Harry, e deu uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior deste, e foi com prazer que ouviu Harry gemer baixinho. Parou o beijo delicadamente para observar Harry, e teve a visão mais linda e perfeita que jamais conseguira imaginar em seus sonhos mais belos. Harry ainda estava de olhos fechados, com o rosto que antes estivera pálido, agora ligeiramente corado nas bochechas, com os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos.

Harry abriu os olhos, e viu Draco o observando com um sorriso em seus lábios, aquele sorriso malandro que só Draco sabia fazer, e que jamais conseguiu deixar de se sentir hipnotizado pelos seus olhos quando brilhavam como agora. Deu um pequeno sorriso ante aquela visão e abraçou Draco bem apertado, sendo correspondido.

- Harry, você ainda não me prometeu - disse Draco passando as mãos nas costas de Harry por baixo do pijama, e começando uma trilha de beijos entre o pescoço e o ombro. Draco sentiu como o corpo entre seus braços, ficou tenso, e resolveu ir mais devagar. Mas aquilo era tão torturante. Era uma tortura ter Harry tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, ter aquele corpo perfeito, e ao mesmo tempo não tê-lo. Mas teria que se controlar, e esperar que Harry estivesse melhor.

Retirou as mãos das costas de Harry e se afastou um pouco. Harry logo abaixou o rosto, Draco pegou seu queixo e obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Harry estava chorando novamente. E se jogou no pescoço de Draco, chorando.

- Harry... o que...

- Me desculpa! Me desculpa! - dizia Harry entre os soluços - você não deveria estar comigo, eu não trago nada de bom...

- HARRY CHEGA!! - disse Draco segurando Harry pelo ombro e o chacoalhando levemente, Harry se assustou pelo grito e seu corpo estremeceu, Draco sentindo isso, suavizou um pouco o aperto e a voz - Harry entenda de uma vez por todas que eu te amo, e eu vou fazer de tudo para você ficar melhor, mas chega dessa auto piedade, chega! Você não me faz mal nenhum, eu estou aqui para te proteger, e vou até o inferno se for necessário, portanto, chega de falar bobagens. É dolorido tudo isso que estamos passando? É! Mas precisamos levantar a cabeça e continuar Harry... Lamentações agora não ajudam em nada, me entendeu?

Harry assentiu devagar, e em seguida desviou os olhos, Draco segurou seu rosto para olhá-lo.

- Harry não quero que fique chateado, mas...

- Não, você tem razão, eu não posso continuar assim, me escondendo, ou lamentando, tenho que continuar... Draco, eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho... você pode sair? - disse Harry.

- Harry... eu... Tudo bem... Posso vim mais tarde?

Harry assentiu e Draco saiu da enfermaria deixando o outro sozinho, tinha se arrependido de ter gritado, mas precisava fazer aquilo, para que Harry percebesse que as coisas não eram assim, e que tinha que tentar se reerguer, sair do fundo do poço. Voltaria mais tarde, era o melhor a fazer por enquanto.

Harry viu Draco saindo, e se acomodou na cama de lado com os braços em volta da barriga. Draco tinha razão, não podia ficar assim, mas doía tanto, sentia tanta dor no seu coração, era tão difícil. Seu bebê havia sido a única pessoa realmente importante.

Se lembrava perfeitamente do que aconteceu no dia que seu filho tinha sido gerado, mas não o culpava, afinal de contas, o bebê nada tinha a ver com a brutalidade do outro pai. De repente se lembrou de Draco, e como ele jurara vingança.

- Draco... - Se abraçou ainda mais procurando consolo.

Draco o ajudou desde o primeiro momento, tinha assumido o seu filho, tinha se tornado seu namorado, e acima de tudo o seu grande amigo e companheiro, nunca deixava de lhe ajudar. Por que simplesmente não se deixava levar? Porque toda vez que Draco lhe beijava com mais ênfase, ficava tenso, e com medo? Por que tinha sempre que se lembrar de Duda? Porque?

Novas lágrimas escorreram, mas Harry as enxugou com rapidez. Não deveria ficar triste, não mais. Draco tinha razão, seria difícil, mas não iria parar sua vida, as coisas deveriam continuar. Ao menos para ele e Draco. O bebê que esperava jamais seria substituído, apesar de nunca ter visto seu rostinho, mas o amor que sentia por ele, não seria substituído por tristeza. Tinha que reagir! Se levantou e foi para o banheiro da enfermaria tomar um banho, devia estar horrível, e nada melhor DO que um banho para relaxar.

- Onde vai querido? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey ao ver Harry fora da cama.

- Queria tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem mas deixe-me aplicar um feitiço nessas bandagens para que não AS molhe...

Madame Pomfrey aproximou a varinha da bandagem no pulso de Harry, e elas se tornaram rígidas como pedra, mas leves como uma pluma.

- Você pode tomar banho sozinho querido?

Harry ergueu os olhos e viu o olhar de cautela e preocupação de Pomfrey.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me chame, vou mandar um elfo colocar roupas limpas no banheiro.

Harry assentiu e seguiu para o banheiro. Era um banheiro simples, não muito grande, que tinha uma banheira, uma pia, um vaso sanitário e um espelho de corpo todo, tudo branco tal qual a enfermaria e assim como o cheiro de desinfetante. Abriu a torneira da banheira e a deixou enchendo, enquanto foi na frente do espelho e observou seu corpo sem roupas. Não estava bonito, nem um pouco bonito, tinha olheiras horríveis e enormes, assim como estava pálido, seus olhos antes verdes brilhantes, estavam tão opacos quanto seu cabelo. Abaixou os olhos e olhou para o resto do corpo, sua barriga ainda estava inchada, mas nada que um pouco de quadribol não resolvesse, de resto seu corpo continuava o mesmo. Desligou a torneira e entrou na água morna, e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem conforme se acomodava na banheira.

Horas depois Draco voltou à enfermaria, tinha acabado de jantar e estava ansioso para estar ao lado de Harry novamente, não suportava mais a culpa de ter brigado com ele de manhã. Agora só esperava que Harry estivesse mais calmo. Entrou na enfermaria e foi direto à cama do moreno, que estava jantando uma sopa. O moreno quando percebeu sua presença ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

- Oi Draco! Você demorou muito pra vir, até achei que não viesse mais hoje!

Draco estranhou aquele felicidade toda, afinal de contas, o moreno estava muito triste e choroso aquela manhã. Olhou para Madame Pomfrey que estava por perto, que lhe deu de ombros.

- Estava jantando... como você está?

- Bem! - disse Harry voltando a comer, parecia estar faminto.

- Garotos eu preciso ir ao St. Mungos para ajudá-los com alguns pacientes e vou deixá-los sozinhos, e gostaria que o Sr. Malfoy ficasse de olho no Harry por mim, tudo bem? - disse Madame Pomfrey pegando uma sacola bege e indo em direção à lareira.

Draco assentiu e se comprometeu a cuidar do moreno, deixando assim a medimaga sair um pouco mais tranquila. Agora que estavam sozinhos, o loiro observou Harry e viu que suas bochechas estavam coradas, e sua pele não estava tão pálida quanto antes, estava voltando à aparência saudável de antes.

- O que aconteceu que você está tão alegre assim? - perguntou Draco se aconchegando ao lado de Harry e o abraçando enquanto este comia.

- Nada, só decidi não ficar remoendo os fatos, não posso parar minha vida.

- Ah Harry, me desculpe, acho que falei demais aquela hora...

- Não! Claro que não, você estava certo, aquilo foi bom para que eu acordasse.

Harry pegou a bandeja com o prato vazio e o colocou no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, e se aconchegou mais nos braços de Draco.

- Harry não quero que fique magoado com as minhas palavras, sei que fui grosso - disse Draco levantando o rosto de Harry para olhá-lo.

- Não, você só disse a verdade e tinha razão em suas palavras. Pensei no que você me disse, e nas coisas que aconteceram e cheguei à conclusão que não posso lembrar do meu filho com dor, mas sim com felicidade e saudade apenas.

Draco o abraçou mais lhe dando conforto, e permaneceram assim em silêncio por um bom tempo. Até que Draco se inclinou sobre o moreno e lhe beijou lentamente, e Harry correspondeu.

Sentindo confiança Draco passou as mãos pelas costas do outro, e aumentou a intensidade do beijo. Harry ficou tenso e isso fez com que o loiro interrompesse o beijo.

- Desculpe Harry.

- Não pára! Por favor...

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou Draco.

- Tenho...

Draco não esperou mais nenhum segundo, e beijou Harry novamente, enquanto suas mãos entravam dentro do pijama, passando-as pelas costas, depois suavemente pelos mamilos, ouvindo um breve gemido do moreno. Parou de beijá-lo para passar a língua pelo seu pescoço, e dar pequenas mordidinhas ali.

Tirou as mãos de dentro da camisa e começou a tirá-la, assim como fez com a sua em seguida. Harry olhava tudo atentamente. Draco retirou a calça, ficando só de cueca, e fez o mesmo com o moreno, e voltou a sua atenção ao pescoço do outro, suas mãos percorreram até a cintura, e fez uma trilha de beijos, lambidas e mordidas até o umbigo, Harry segurava forte no lençol entre os gemidos, o loiro colocou a mão por dentro da cueca e sentiu a ereção do outro pulsar entre seus dedos, retirou a única peça restante, deixando Harry completamente nu na sua frente.

Harry ao perceber que Draco o olhava abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o loiro abocanhar a sua ereção, e fechar os olhos de novo quando sentiu uma onde de prazer invadir o seu corpo.

- Ah... Draco...

Draco parou de chupá-lo e invocou um líquido lubrificante, onde molhou os dedos. Voltou a chupar o Harry, e penetrou com o primeiro dedo a entrada apertada de Harry.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor, mas o prazer em seu pênis era maior que a dor e logo se acostumou com o dedo. Draco percebendo isso, colocou um segundo dedo, tentando alargar o máximo possível a entradinha. Depois do moreno se acostumar colocou um terceiro dedo, e em nenhum momento deixou de masturbar ou chupar o parceiro.

- Draco... ah... eu não consigo segurar... ah....

Harry estremeceu e sentiu uma grande descarga no baixo ventre e gozou na boca de Draco, que engoliu tudo. Não agüentando mais, Draco retirou a própria cueca, e abriu as pernas de Harry, colocando-se na entrada lubrificada.

Penetrou Harry devagar, e quando se sentiu inteiro lá dentro não pode evitar gemer, era quente e apertado, se não se controlava gozaria ali mesmo. Olhou para Harry esperando que este se acostumasse para poder se mexer, e assim que Harry assentiu, saiu e entrou novamente, ouvindo Harry gemer. Aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade e a intensidade da penetração.

- Ah... Harry...

- Mais rápido... ah Draco... mais forte...

Draco investiu com mais força e alcançou a próstata do moreno, que gritou de prazer, e gozou na barriga do loiro. Draco não agüentou mais e gozou logo em seguida dentro de Harry.

Cansado, Draco saiu de dentro do moreno e deitou ao lado deste, puxando-o para seu peito. Os dois tentavam normalizar as respirações enquanto se abraçavam satisfeitos. Harry sentia o sêmen quente de Draco escorrer entre suas pernas.

Draco assim que conseguiu pegou sua varinha e executou um feitiço de limpeza nos dois, deixando-os limpos, puxou as cobertas ao pé da cama, e cobriu os dois. Harry se ajeitou mais no peito de Draco, e adormeceu logo em seguida, sendo seguido pelo loiro.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Harry e Draco acordaram poucas horas depois com um estrondo. As paredes do castelo tremiam. Se entreolharam preocupados e colocaram duas roupas rapidamente. O moreno ainda sentia tonturas, mas não era hora para fraquezas, então se dirigiu à janela, e levou as mãos à boca.

A luz da lua iluminava todo o gramado junto ao fogo que se espalhava pela Floresta Proibida, formando uma luz alaranjada sobre as pessoas no campo de batalha, onde aurores e comensais lutavam com luzes de todas as cores saindo de suas varinhas. Logo atrás vinham os gigantes que a cada passo tremia o castelo, e o irmão mais novo de Hagrid, Grope, tentava em vão Pará-los.

Draco abraçou o seu parceiro, tirando-o do transe para saírem da enfermaria o mais rápido possível, quando Harry caiu de joelho, segurando a cabeça com as mão e gritando. Sentia uma dor dilacerante na cicatriz, e só piorou quando ouviu a voz de Voldemort em seus pensamentos.

— Gostou da surpresa Potter? Um espetáculo e tanto, e tudo em sua homenagem...

— O que quer? – perguntou Harry sentindo Draco segurá-lo em seus braços.

— Quanta educação! Vejo que Dumbledore além de assassino ainda não é bom diretor, nem a ter educação ele ensina – disse Voldemort dando um riso irônico.

— Dumbledore não é um assassino! Você é o único assassino aqui, por sua culpa os meus pais e o meu filho estão mortos seu cretino – disse Harry fechando os olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas saíssem.

Draco não entendia exatamente o que acontecia, mas ele sabia que era com Você-sabe-Quem que o moreno conversava, e o abraçou com mais força, se sentindo impotente e inútil diante daquilo.

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada e continuou fazendo Harry estremecer.

— Você é muito inocente meu querido Harry! Acho que você deveria perguntar ao Severus se matei o seu pequeno filhote.

— O que o Snape tem a ver com isso?

— Não estou aqui para tirar as suas dúvidas Potter, te darei três horas para se render a mim, ou então todos que você ama serão mortos, inclusive Draco Malfoy que lhe abraça com tanto amor e carinho.

— Não... Você não pode...

— Claro que posso.

Com esta última frase Voldemort saiu da mente de Harry, deixando-o com um semblante preocupado e assustado.

— Harry... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco segurando o outro pelo ombros.

— Precisamos achar o Snape – disse Harry se levantando, e correndo em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Precisava do Mapa do Maroto.

Pelos corredores o caos do jardim se refletia, todos os quadros estavam vazios, as janelas estavam quebradas com seus vidros espalhados pelo chão. Cada vez que chegava mais perto da torre, ouvia vozes e gritos de batalha, já tinham invadido o castelo, mas por sorte não encontrou nenhum Comensal pelo caminho. Ao chegar no quadro da Mulher Gorda, viu-o todo estilhaçado . Draco o alcançou olhando para o que fora um dia a guardiã da Grifinória.

— Vamos sair daqui Harry – disse Draco, puxando-o pelo braço – você não pode ficar aqui.

— Porque não? – indagou Harry furioso – Sou eu que tenho que detê-los Draco, a profecia foi clara, só eu posso derrotá-lo.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu deva deixá-lo se arriscar contra um louco neste estado – disse o loiro exasperado.

— Não, eu tenho que falar com o Snape antes.

— Posso saber o que o senhor que comigo Sr. Potter?

Os rapazes se viraram para o dono da voz tão conhecida. Snape vinha devagar com a varinha em sua mão, seu cabelo estava coberto de poeira e sua costumeira capa preta estava rasgada em alguns lugares, e suja igual a cabelo. O rosto duro e amargurado tinha sangue seco e fuligem.

— Vamos Potter. O que quer comigo?

— Saber a verdade!

Snape rodeou os dois sem tirar os olhos do verde esmeralda que o encarava com questionamento.

— Porque... Porque eu perdi o bebê? Voldemort me disse que você sabia.

Snape estremeceu à menção daquele nome, assim como Draco.

— O que o Lord lhe disse? – perguntou Snape.

— Me disse que você sabia a verdade e que Dumbledore tinha matado o bebê.

Harry viu como Snape ficava tenso e sua varinha tremia em suas mãos.

— Isso é verdade Severus? – perguntou Draco segurando a própria varinha atento às reações do chefe da Sonserina.

— Sim, foi Dumbledore que me pediu para fazer...

— Então foi você? – gritou Harry. Snape assentiu.

— Dumbledore disse que seria o melhor para você e o mundo mágico, de começo não quis fazê-lo, mas não tinha opções, o feitiço foi executado por mim, o diretor nunca sujaria as suas mãos, tanto que não está aqui hoje.

Harry estava furioso, pegou a varinha de Draco e sem pensar no que faria avançou para Snape.

— Crucio!

Pego de surpresa Snape não conseguiu desviar e se retorcia no chão gritando pela dor proferida da maldiçoa Imperdoável.

— Harry pára.... já chega – gritou Draco tirando a varinha da mão do moreno, parando com a maldição. Segurou o rosto de Harry e pode ver as lágrimas que escorriam livremente assim como o ódio naqueles orbes verdes.

— Me devolve a varinha Draco, eu quero matá-lo.

— Isso! Me mate Potter – disse Snape se levantando cambaleante. – faça-me este favor.

— Avada Kedavra.

Os rapazes olharam Snape que jazia no chão sem vida e depois para o final do corredor, onde Voldemort e Belatrix Lestrange com a varinha erguida.

— Já não era sem tempo milorde, há quanto eu desejava fazê-lo milorde, há quanto... – disse Belatrix rindo como louca. Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor na cicatriz.

— Belatrix suba no quarto de nosso querido Harry e pegue sua varinha, não queremos ser injustos e lutar contra um rapaz desarmado.

Belatrix ainda extasiada por sua vingança, entrou pelo Salão da Grifinória e desapareceu. Draco se colocou na frente de Harry para protegê-lo, e ergueu sua varinha contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Como o amor é patético. Um defendendo o outro. Nunca imaginei isso vindo de você Malfoy, com certeza a vergonha da família – Voldemort fez uma careta de desgosto e nojo – Lúcio tão prestativo, e você vivendo um conto de fadas com Potter, vejam como são as coisas, e pensar que você seria do círculo interno de meus comensais.

— Nunca! – gritou Draco.

— Crucio. Nunca mais ouse me desafiar Malfoy, nunca mais.

O loiro se retorcia no chão, mas não gritava, não iria dar este prazer.

— Pára... por favor, deixe ele em paz, o seu problema é comigo! – gritou Harry desesperado. Harry se pôs na frente de Draco, não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse, não se perdoaria. Voldemort apenas o encarou e Harry pode ver receio em seus olhos. Talvez fosse apenas impressão.

— Aqui está bebê Potter!

Harry pegou a varinha e sentiu Draco ficar a seu lado. Não queria que ele se envolvesse na batalha, aquilo era entre ele e Voldemort.

— Crucio – gritou Belatrix para Harry, que não teve tempo de se proteger.

— Protego! – gritou uma voz conhecida a todos eles – muito feio de sua parte Tom. Lutar contra duas crianças.

— Não tão feio quanto matar crianças.

Passou preocupação pelos olhos de Dumbledore, e Harry sentiu aqueles olhos azuis intensos sobre si e desviou.

— Harry...

— Oh! Pobrezinho do bebê Potter.. – gritou Belatrix dançando de alegria em volta dos rapazes.

— Cale-se Bela – ordenou Voldemort fazendo com que todos estremecessem diante da frieza proferida naquela voz. Voldemort fez um movimento com sua varinha e prendeu Harry na parede com grossas correntes. O garoto se debateu no intento de se soltar.

— Bela Malfoy é todo seu... Dumbledore e Potter são meus.

Belatrix deu o seu sorriso mais demoníaco e Draco se colocou na defensiva. Harry se debateu mais contra as correntes.

— Agora velhote teremos uma luta sem interrupções.

A luta de Dumbledore e Voldemort era extraordinária, se comparados os feitiços de magia avançada usados por ambos, mas não era para esta luta que Harry olhava, e sim para a de Draco onde este se levanta após o feitiço de Belatrix.

Draco tentava se defender ao máximo dos feitiços da Comensal, sentindo que não tinha conhecimento suficiente para esta batalha, e o que mais lhe preocupava era Harry preso na parede queria poder tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível.

— Draco!

Ouviu o grito de Harry e olhou para ele e sentiu o feitiço lhe atingir em cheio e tudo ficar escuro. Belatrix sorriu vitoriosa e seguiu para Harry que mais uma vez tentava sair das correntes.

— Que bonitinho! Não tem mais filhotinho, nem amiguinhos, nem namoradinho... Que triste!

— O que você fez com os meus amigos?

— Estão mortos Potter, igual ao seu padrinho! Todos mortos!

Belatrix apontou a varinha para o rosto de Harry e ficou brincando com a franja negra.

— Sua vadia! Você é quem deveria estar morta! – gritou Harry. O sorriso no rosto da mulher desapareceu, e em seu lugar surgiu ódio.

— Você me pagará... Crucio!

Harry se contorceu de dor pela maldição que tanto conhecia. E assim como veio, de repente passou e viu Belatrix morta aos seus pés.

— Ninguém mexe no que é meu! Nem mesmo o subordinado mais fiel.

Aproveitando a distração de Tom Riddle, Dumbledore lança um jato de fogo no oponente, mas este apenas desvia, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira.

— Está ficando velho meu caro Dumbledore, mas chega de perder tempo com jogos.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e levantou Dumbledore do chão, e bateu com o corpo já idoso nas paredes do corredor, de um lado para o outro enquanto subia com rapidez ao teto, tinha no mínimo 20 metros de altura, e quando chegou ao seu objetivo, puxou Dumbledore para o chão. O diretor ainda tentou se levantar, porém o corpo ferido o impediu. Voldemort simplesmente lhe deu a sentença de morte.

— Avada Kedavra!

O diretor de Hogwarts jazia morto aos pés do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, que caminhou até a sua próxima vitima e apertou a cicatriz do garoto. Harry em meio a dor se lembrou de seus pais, de Sirius, de seus momentos felizes, pensou nos seus amigos, e no quanto eles estiveram ali para ajudar, se lembrou dos bons momentos com Draco, e os dias de sua gravidez, e como amou aquele pequeno ser que esteve em seu corpo.

Perdido em suas lembranças, sentiu que a dor diminuía, e abriu os olhos devagar para ver o rosto aterrorizado de Voldemort, congelado em agonia, caindo no chão com a respiração irregular. Seus braços ficaram livres, caindo de joelhos na frente de seu inimigo, e pela primeira vez encostou em sua pele empurrando-o no chão. Voldemort gritou ao sentir seu toque, se afastando do garoto. Harry viu Draco se aproximando mancando e com a varinha erguida.

— Draco, me dê minha varinha, ninguém pode fazer isto por mim.

Draco obedeceu pegando a varinha do chão e lhe entregando. Harry se ergueu.

— Avada Kedavra...

Voldemort foi iluminado pela luz verde, e morreu terminando assim mais uma guerra. Pessoas e mais pessoas surgiram dos corredores procurando entender o que aconteceu, pois todos os comensais haviam deixado as lutas e fugido, e qual não foi a surpresa e a alegria de todos ao ver Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado morto no chão aos pés do Salvador Harry Potter, abraçado por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, como se daquele gesto dependesse sua vida.  
— Harry!

Harry se virou a tempo de ver Hermione correr para abraçá-lo entre lágrimas.

— Mione!

Ambos se olharam. Hermione estava chorando de alegria por ver seu amigo bem, tanto que não notou como Draco e Rony erguiam suas varinhas em combate,. Harry percebendo a movimentação se afastou da garota e se colocou entre os dois.

— Rony...

— Harry se afaste, o pai dele esteve aqui, com certeza foi ele quem ajudou Você-Sabe-Quem entrar no castelo.

— Não Rony, não foi! Ele esteve comigo o tempo todo! É melhor nós conversarmos sobre isso depois, em particular.

Rony relutou, mas compreendeu que aquilo parecia importante para o amigo e abaixou a varinha. Draco no entanto continuou com a varinha erguida e o semblante sério.

— Draco... por favor...

Harry forçou seu braço abaixar, mas Draco somente o puxou pela cintura para mais perto, continuando a encarar o garoto ruivo, no entanto, abaixou a varinha. Rony estava em choque, e um sorriso marcou o rosto do loiro.

— Vamos sair daqui... Você precisa descansar – disse Draco abraçando-lhe de maneira protetora.

— Estou bem, só precisamos te levar a enfermaria.

Harry olhou a sua volta e viu que as pessoas festejavam e se cumprimentavam, até que alguém gritou no fim do corredor quando viu o corpo do diretor. Todos foram até lá enquanto Harry e Draco se dirigiam para a ala hospitalar. Hermione e Rony vieram logo atrás. A garota preocupada por Harry e pelo bebê, apesar da barriga do moreno não estar avolumada, e Rony os seguia para saber o que Malfoy fazia com o seu amigo.

* * *

N/A: Gente que saudades de vocês!

A fic agora está chegando no fim!! Finalmente resolvi criar vergonha nessa cara e escrever o final.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Hoje estou postando correndo, então me desculpem por não responder os reviews! Mas assim que der eu respondo!!

Bjus a todos vcs!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Quando os quatro garotos chegaram receberam a atenção de Madame Pomfrey, que voltara do St. Mungus há poucos minutos. Aparentava cansaço, mas nem assim deixou de esbravejar com o moreno.

— Harry Potter! Você não está em condições de andar por aí desse jeito! Você não imagina o susto que levei quando cheguei aqui e você não estava! Deite-se imediatamente na sua cama, e não saia de lá!

Draco acompanhou Harry até a cama ao lado onde se deitou. A medimaga deu uma poção ao garoto e cuidou dos ferimentos dos demais. Conforme os minutos passavam, mais e mais pessoas eram trazidas. Os casos mais graves eram encaminhados ao St. Mungus, alunos e professores que passavam, ou até mesmo aurores, cumprimentavam Harry com entusiasmo e agradecendo pelo seu grande feito. Rony e Hermione foram expulsos da ala hospitalar por terem apenas ferimentos leves, e poderiam atrapalhar o trabalho de Madame Pomfrey, mas antes de saírem fizeram Harry jurar que lhes explicaria tudo depois.

O loiro permaneceu na enfermaria por causa de sua perna, onde Belatrix o atingiu com um feitiço de Magia Negra, dificultando a reconstituição dos músculos. Algumas horas depois as camas começaram a faltar, e Harry que não tinha entrado no campo de batalha se surpreendeu ao ver a quantidade de feridos. Draco na intenção de ajudar, saiu de sua cama e se acomodou junto ao namorado. Madame Pomfrey não hesitou nem um instante em ocupá-la com outro paciente.

— Você acha que as pessoas estão preparadas para saber o que há entre nós? – perguntou Draco perto de seu rosto. Harry observou as pessoas ao redor, que desviavam olhares.

— Acho que por enquanto não – disse Harry entrelaçando suas mãos por baixo do lençol – mas teremos de contar ao menos para o Rony.

Draco assentiu, mas permaneceu triste apenas observando a parede oposta.

— O que houve? – perguntou Harry apertando sua mão em sinal de conforto.

— Só estou triste porque logo, logo vão juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças e vão chegar até meu pai, e com certeza, é uma ida sem volta de Azkaban, e eu temo pela minha mãe, acho que ela não suportaria isso, pode não parecer, mas eles se amam apesar de tudo.

Harry o olhou com carinho e fez carinho no seu braço por baixo do lençol. Não sabia o que falar, o pai do loiro nunca esteve entre um de seus simpatizantes, e duvidava muito que um dia chegasse a ser, mas não era insensível a dor de Draco, mesmo que odiasse tudo o que Lúcio Malfoy fez.

— Draco... eu sinto muito pelo seu pai...

— Você não tem que sentir Harry... Meu pai escolheu o caminho errado, o lado errado da guerra, e infelizmente terá que arcar com as conseqüências disso.

De repente a porta da ala hospitalar se abriu e vários jornalistas e fotógrafos entraram e se aglomeraram em volta da cama de Harry e Draco.

— Como se sente após derrotar novamente o maior bruxo das trevas Harry Potter? – perguntou um senhor careca, com bigodes brancos e baixinho.

— Eu...

— O que pretende fazer agora que tudo acabou Sr. Potter?

— Como o diretor Alvo Dumbledore morreu?

— Voldemort o matou... – respondeu Draco.

Houve alguns gritinhos de assombração, outros apenas pararam de escreve enquanto os flashes aumentavam. Harry se sentia zonzo e enjoado devido as flashes, tentou segurar a mão de Draco mas não conseguiu, e começava a se desesperar. Odiava aquilo, a idéia da fama só lhe repugnava a cada dia.

— É verdade que você é um bruxo fértil Harry?

— Você perdeu o filho do Sr. Malfoy?

— Como vocês... – disse Draco chamando a atenção dos jornalistas novamente.

— Como se sente em namorar o maior herói da atualidade Sr. Malfoy?

— Eu e Harry nos recusamos a responder estas perguntas – disse Draco quando Minerva chegou na ala hospitalar, e como no cargo de vice-diretora os expulsou rapidamente.

— Sinto muito Poppy, não imaginei que invadiriam a ala hospitalar deste jeito.

Madame Pomfrey a olhou com raiva e a ignorou continuando seus afazeres. A profª Minerva se virou para os dois garotos sentados na cama que permaneciam em choque.

— Sr. Potter – disse a vice-diretora chamando a atenção dos dois – eu sei que talvez você não queria falar sobre isso agora... Sei o quanto a morte do profº Dumbledore tem nos afetado nas últimas horas, porém, todos nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Gostaria que fossem a minha sala assim que Poppy lhes der alta. O ministro Fudge também gostaria de estar presente. Agora... – disse mais baixo para apenas os dois escutarem – Não sei como a notícia da gravidez vazou, mas acho melhor Harry, que você mantenha isto apenas entre vocês, acho que você não gostaria de servir de cobaia no St. Mungus, afinal isso é tão raro quanto peixe voar.

Sem dizer mais nada MacGonagall se retirou deixando os garotos pensativos, e com toda a ala hospitalar encarando-os após as perguntas dos jornalistas. Era plausível que todos já tinham tirado suas próprias conclusões, e juntado o fato de ambos estarem na mesma cama e terem lutado juntos.

******

O resto do ano letivo foi infernal para Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. MacGonagall realmente fez a reunião entre os garotos e Fudge, e para Harry foi torturante convencer o ministro de que Draco estava do seu lado há um ano, além de contar tudo sobre o que aconteceu no dia em que Voldemort foi derrotado pela segunda vez.

Durante os dias que se seguiram, aurores de toda a Inglaterra se reuniam em prol da exterminação dos Comensais restantes, e Draco sofreu muito quando seus pais foram levados para Azkaban. O moreno tentou intervir pelo menos por Narcissa, mas não conseguiu nada além de acusações de traidor.

O seu namoro com Draco Malfoy não foi bem recebido pela comunidade mágica, inclusive a família Weasley, que jurava que estava enfeitiçado. Com isso Harry se afastou deles, mas fez amizade com alguns dos sonserinos amigos de Draco. Neville, Luna e Hermione o apoiaram até o fim, já muitos outros alunos, principalmente grifinórios, olhavam-no com desprezo e repugnância.

Draco herdara toda a herança Malfoy e tinha direito de usufruí-la como bem quisesse, afinal seus pais estavam presos e impossibilitados de cuidar de seus negócios., e por este motivo Harry iria morar com ele, só precisavam de um documento assinado pelos Dursley autorizando. O loiro fez questão de acompanhar o outro nesta tarefa. Não queria que voltasse a acontecer o mesmo do verão passado. A hora de sua vingança tinha chego, e destruiu a casa toda, não deixando pedra sobre pedra, apenas deixou os Dursleys sem ferimentos por causa de Harry que lhe pediu para parar. Quando voltaram o moreno passou uma semana sem olhar na sua cara, mas tinha valido a pena o sacrifício.

Hogwarts foi reformada por alunos e professores, sob a direção de MacGonagall. Harry nunca chegou a contar a ninguém sobre o que Dumbledor e Snape lhe fizeram, para proteger a si mesmo de problemas com o St. Mungus, que já haviam mandado cartas e mais cartas sobre sua suposta gravidez, convidando-o a consultar-se no hospital.

Os dias na mansão Malfoy foram os mais perfeitos para Harry, que finalmente podia viver sua vida, sem se preocupar se estaria vivo no dia seguinte, ou se nada de mau aconteceria as pessoas que amava. Era feliz agora.

**F I M**

* * *

Ok! Podem lançar as imperdoáveis!! _*Espera de braços abertos*_

Fanfic péssima, eu dei um final péssimo, e levei anos para escrever esse lixo, eu sei, podem ficar zangados, vocês tem todo o direito de me lançar um _cruciatus_ eu mereço!

Mas fiquem tranqüilos, eu vou criar vergonha nessa cara feia que eu tenho, e reeditar, porque convenhamos, essa fic ficou meio sem sentido depois de um tempo, tudo bem que ela chama "_Sem Sentido_"mas não era pra ser assim literalmente falando.

Me digam o que tem que mudar, o que ficou péssimo, o que ficou bom...

Obrigada a todos que simplesmente leram.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram.

E a todos que criticaram de alguma forma, suas críticas foram de suma importância!

_*Saindo de cabeça baixa se sentindo mal pelo péssimo capítulo que deu final a essa fic*_


End file.
